Caos
by salinas.Rigel
Summary: -Deseo que revivas al clan Uchiha- En su búsqueda de erradicar el mal del mundo, Sasuke conoce al caos en persona, y pide un deseo que complicara su vida, revivirá dolor, y causara que Sakura ya no lo ame así que dándose cuenta de que cometió un error, y que lo ya hecho aunque sea doloroso debe de quedarse así, intentara revertirlo pero ¿podrá cancelar su deseo? SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**hola, hola, baby's...**

 **viendo un OVA de Naruto se me ocurrió esto, y después recolectando información, en mi grupo favorito de facebook, (SasuSaku *eternal love)*, me decidí...**

 **Imaginenense a todos...poquito despues de the last.**

 **bueno...ustedes lean...espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, son obra y magia de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia y algunos de los personajes que aquí se presentan, son 100% míos...**

* * *

 _ **"CAOS"**_

 **CAPITULO 1: _Deseo_**

 _"Se puede estar convencido de querer algo -quizá durante años-, si se sabe que el deseo es irrealizable. Pero si de pronto se encuentra uno ante la posibilidad de que ese deseo se convierta en realidad, solo se desea una cosa: no haberlo deseado."_

El feroz sonido del agua era agresivo, taladraba en los oídos de Sasuke, pero como siempre el ni se inmutaba, caminaba sobre un barranco, y del otro lado de este caía una cascada, una enorme y gran cascada de agua roja, como la sangre. Era por eso precisamente que el se encontraba ahí, la gente de los pueblos cercanos, estaba o viajando lejos en busca de agua, o al borde de la deshidratacion , ya que el agua que de la cascada emanaba abastecía a varios pueblos de agua potable, el problema era que aquella agua de color rojizo era venenosa.

El estaba cerca, así que decidió ayudar, y viendo las cosas desde su punto de vista, (osea con el Sharingan) podía ver que el agua estaba impregnada con chakra, uno muy obscuro y escalofriante. Se detuvo mirando la cascada, todo el paisaje era sumamente tétrico, el cielo era gris, la cascada roja y la repugnante sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, eran un detonante para activar las señales de alarma de cualquiera, ooh, pero Sasuke ignoro todo aquello, miraba la cascada pensando en que si sus amigos estuvieran ahí, Naruto hubiera hecho un comentario, sobre lo ya obvio, y Sakura...sakura...

¿que habria hecho ella?

era sorprendente lo poco que conocía a su compañera, que era su amiga, y con el tiempo se había vuelto algo mas, algo que ni el sabia que era o como explicar...el punto era que a pesar de saber algunas cosas sobre ella, para el era total y completamente impredecible.

La tierra húmeda se removía bajo sus pies, miro hacia abajo, era hora de concentrarse, dio un paso y bajo agilmente por la pared de roca, aterrizando en el agua roja.

El chakra maligno provenía del interior de la cascada. Asi que sin prisa camino hacia ella.

El agua se abrió literalmente como una cortina, algo le indicaba que pasara, el frunció el ceno ante esto, pero aun así entro.

Era una enorme cueva, con enormes columnas de roca, y al final había una altar, se quito la tela que cubría su cabeza y se adentro a lo desconocido.

Los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse eran el goteo de las estalactitas y el sonido del agua bajo los pies del pelinegro, no tardo en darse cuenta de que agua ahí no era roja, era negra.

Llego hasta el pie del altar, había velas apagadas, las cuales parecían haber estado ahí durante mucho tiempo, y todo estaba tallado en la roca, incluida la imagen de una mujer, una hermosa mujer que sostenía una manzana de oro en su mano derecha, tenia en su rostro una sonrisa altanera y el chakra venia de ella. A los costados de la mujer estaban escritos muchos nombres...

—¿Eris...?...¿diosa del caos y la discordia?-soltó Sasuke leyendo en voz alta...

De pronto las velas se encendieron, todas de golpe, el pelinegro dio un paso hacia atrás, debido a la sorpresa.

—Tsk...—fue lo único que salio de su boca.

La luz de cada una de las velas titilaba de forma inquietante, como si ni ellas quisieran estar ahí.

Una risa llego a sus oídos desde las columnas, una risa femenina.

Sasuke miró de reojo la cueva, la luz de las velas iluminaba todo ahora.

Y ahí no había nadie.

Pero la risa llego de nuevo y paso junto a el como si una entidad invisible corriera a su lado, yendo, viniendo y riendo. era una danza, que parecía la de un cazador, y su presa y estaba seguro que el era la presa.

Sasuke termino en una posición en la que le daba la espalda al altar.

—Hooolaaaa—dijo una dulce voz a su espalda.

El se giro rápidamente empuñando su Katana, observando con mirada estrecha a la mujer que ante el estaba. Una mujer de tez bronceada cabello anaranjado-rojizo rizado como el fuego, tenía los labios rojos como la sangre, ojos negros como la pez y una mirada llena de la más pura maldad.

El pelinegro tenia la Katana justo debajo de la barbilla de la mujer, la cual era un poco mas alta que el, tenía tela blanca en el pecho, simulando un sostén, sostenida con argollas doradas sobre su cuello, la tela bajaba sobre su abdomen, cubriendo su ombligo.

Y al final caía como falda atrás y adelante , dejando descubiertas sus piernas. Iba descalza y por todo su abdomen y su espalda, había tatuajes, de extraños símbolos, y cada uno de ellos emanaban maldad.

La mujer río entre dientes y lo miro como si fuera una jugosa y suculenta manzana.

—¿que nos a traído el destino esta vez?—su voz era dulce, sensual y dura a la vez, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—¿cual es tú nombre muchacho?...

Sasuke no contesto, en cambio empujo un poco la katana, tocando la garganta de aquella mujer.

Ella volvió a reír e hizo a un lado la katana con dos dedos suspirando con exasperó.

—Eres muy inteligente jovencito...sabes de quien desconfiar—sonrió al parecer orgullosa de si misma.

El pelinegro volvió a colocar la punta de la katana en la garganta de la pelirroja.

—Valla, Valla, Uchiha Sasuke, seras un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

El abrió sus ojos súbitamente...¿ella había dicho su nombré?

—si, se tú nombre, te lo pregunte por pura educación.

—hmp...

La mujer sonrió picara...

—¿no me preguntarás mi nombre, guapo?

—No...voy a matarte...—la pelirroja saco su labio inferior, fingiendo un puchero...después río.

—inténtalo , no podrás de todas formas.

Sasuke se colocó en posición de ataque, observando, como la mujer acercaba la uña del dedo índice derecho a la katana, esa uña era mas larga que las demás y estaba pintada de negro. Toco la espada, la cual al instante se desintegro, convirtiéndose en ceniza.

Observando como su querida Katana desaparecía, Sasuke sintió frío y entonces no pudo moverse.

—Escucha...—soltó la mujer duramente—hice una apuesta y bueno...ahora tengo que cumplirle un deseo a alguien, y ese afortunado eres tú...

—¿Q...q..qu..quien eres?—a Sasuke le costaba hablar debido a la parálisis, pero aun así la mujer pareció sorprendida al oír su voz, se giro y escondiendo su sorpresa sonrió.

—diferentes razas, diferentes mundos, me llaman de formas muy diversas... Coatlicue, Ate, Eris, Brigit, Sejmet, Yaotl, lilith, Apofis...pero tú llámame Eris... o Eride o discordia... como desees, provienen del mismo nombre de todas formas. ..

El pelinegro volvió a estrechar la mirada.

Ella colocó la palma de su mano sobre su pecho y la otra en el aire.

—juro solemnemente, que no tengo una mala intención.

—Así que pide tu deseo...y piénsalo muy bien...—chasqueo los dedos y el pelinegro pudo moverse, se reincorporó y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

—¿Vas a desperdiciar una oportunidad así?

—No tengo razones para confiar en ti, solo vete o regresare a enfrentarte...

Eris bajo la barbilla y levanto las cejas, Sasuke se detuvo y sin girarse la miro.

—...se que tú causas el envenenamiento del agua, el chakra maligno de la estatua es tuyo...

Ella comenzó a aplaudir y el frunció el ceño

—Eres de verdad inteligente...y muy poderoso, por lo que puedo ver, aunque...eres un tanto idiota...de no ser así aprovecharías ese deseo.

El pelinegro volvió a caminar, pero ella apareció frente a el, sasuke se detuvo a varios metros de distancia, mirándola completamente inexpresivo.

—puedo hacer tus sueños realidad, todo lo que desees yo puedo cumplirlo, solo tienes que decirlo.

—yo no quiero nada, ni de ti...ni de nadie en quien no confié...

—Todos quieren algo, ¿Vida eterna?...no eres de esos...¿riqueza?—miro su expresión —no te interesa...¿amor?—sasuke sonrió de lado—no, eso ya lo tienes...—el pilinegro estaba pensando en Sakura, y en el amor inmenso e inalcanzable que ella le tenia...Eris intento esconder una sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba decidió a permanecer firme ante ella, pero lo que dijo enseguida, lo hizo flaquear...

—¿resurrección?

Ella volvió a reír entré dientes.

—Así que es eso...¿verdad?...—ella comenzó a caminar a su alrededor y el la siguió con la mirada , parecía un león al asecho —solo tienes que decirlo en voz alta ¿a quien quieres que reviva Sasuke uchiha?...yo haré tú deseo realidad.

No iba a hablar, no iba a hacerlo, solo se iría y la ignoraría...pero aquélla propuesta acariciaba sus oídos, susurrándole "acepta"...pero el era muy listo para eso...así que solo pregunto.

—¿y que tal a más de uno?

Sasuke no lo vio...pero ella sonrió, sonrió con maldad y con alevosía...

—¡Claro!...a todos los que quieras...solo dilo.

Sasuke lo pensó, de verdad...pero ¿era correcto hacer eso? ¿jugar con las decisiones ya hechas? Y además ¿a quién diablos le importaba? Lo que quería no cambiaría casi nada, solo aria su propia vida más feliz y libre de sufrimiento...

—vamos waruiko...no tengo todo el día...

Finalmente lo decidió, creyendo que era lo mejor.

No se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias.

No se detuvo a pensar en como afectaría a los que lo rodeaban.

No se puso a pensar en como afectaría su presente

Y por supuesto que no se detuvo a pensar en que ella, no era buena, era malvada.

solo lo dijo:

—Yo...quiero que la masacre del clan Uchiha jamas aya ocurrido...

Eris sonrió, y un estruendo salio del suelo...

—se mas especifico Waruiko...

El agua bajo sus pies desapareció en un remolino, dejando un vacío sobre el cual flotaban.

—Deseo que revivas al clan Uchiha.

—bien...

Ella apareció justo frente a el y lo empujó, el calló a la obscuridad, al vacío, a la nada.

Eris lo observó caer

—¡que comience el juego...!

Y así comenzó el caos.

* * *

¿ **y bien?**

 **que les a parecido?**

 **ya verán...todo sera caos...wajawajajaja(risa malvada)**

 **si veo muchos reviews, mas de 10 para antes del sábado, subo la conti el domingo...**

 **bay, bay...**

 **hasta la vista**

 **besos y abrazos.**

 **los saluda Rigel...**


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha

**hola baby,s...**

 **tengo que dejar de decir eso jejejejeje**

 **bueno...les traigo el segundo cap, espero les guste...**

* * *

 _"Se puede estar convencido de querer algo -quizá durante años-, si se sabe que el deseo es irrealizable. Pero si de pronto se encuentra uno ante la posibilidad de que ese deseo se convierta en realidad, solo se desea una cosa: no haberlo deseado."_

 **Caos**

 **capitulo 2: Uchiha**

Eran solo simples palabras, la verdad era que el no creía en realidad que algo fuera a suceder, no era un niño ingenuo al que se podía engañar facilmente, el era Uchiha Sasuke; pero ser Sasuke Uchiha, no impidió que pronunciara las palabras, no impidió que aquella mujer lo empujara, y el cayera.

un segundo estaba cayendo hacia la nada, y al siguiente abría sus ojos, en el suelo, casi, como haber cambiado de pagina.

Se sentía cansado, como si no hubiese parado de correr en días enteros, como después de una gran batalla, en la que a pesar de salir victorioso, no se podía festejar por causa del dolor corporal y tal vez psicológico. Se sentó, tocando su cabeza y mirando a su alrededor, el cielo era azul obscuro, calculo que había dos minutos entre ese instante y el amanecer, A varios metros a su alrededor, había arboles, y el estaba en medio de un claro, era un campo de entrenamiento, y el lo conocía muy bien, era el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 cuando genins, pero ¿que hacia el allí?...Seria...

Se puso en pie con la ayuda de ambas manos, ahora comenzaban a verse los primeros...

!Momento¡ ¿ambas manos?

Lentamente bajo la mirada y observo con expresión seria su mano izquierda, aquella que había perdido en la pelea contra Naruto, la que hasta, donde el recordaba, hacia unos minutos, no estaba ahí.

¿seria acaso que su deseo si se había hecho realidad?

pensando en las posibilidades de eso, dio un paso al frente y todo comenzó a darle vueltas, toco su sien derecha con los dedos, sentía su corazón palpitar, las nauseas acudieron a el, cayo sentado y su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa, había puntos blancos aquí y allá, y entonces cayo inconsciente, mientras el sol salia en la lejanía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A lo lejos entre los arboles podían apreciarse tres siluetas femeninas, efectivamente tres mujeres acababan de ver como Sasuke se desplomaba al suelo.

Una de ellas tenia un cabello parecido al fuego, era la misma que le había cumplido el deseo a Sasuke, estaba recargada de costado contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-yo creo-comenzó una rubia de ojos azules y piel blanca, que estaba sentada en el suelo, limando sus uñas con lo que parecía ser un hueso-que debiste de advertirle que EL, básicamente era la apuesta...

Eris rió entre dientes.

-el no pregunto, ademas de haberlo hecho, no hubiese aceptado.

-pero tu deberías saber...-interrumpió la tercera mujer, la cual estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, observando con la mirada estrecha al inconsciente Sasuke-...que ese es un punto menos a tu favor.

Eris, borro la sonrisa de su rostro, pero miro a aquella mujer de piel obscura, de ojos verdes y cabellos castaño con superioridad

-eso ya lo sabia, pero ten por seguro que ganare esta vez.

la rubia soltó una risita, mirando las uñas de sus manos...

-¿de que re ríes Afrodita?

-de nada en realidad, es solo que... esto es tan excitante...

Eris y la otra mujer la cual parecía ser la mayor del grupo, ya que las otras dos aparentaban tener cerca de veinte años y ella cerca de treinta, pero eso no impedía que fuera hermosa y de escultural figura, al igual que las otras dos.

-a ti todo te parece excitante, querida- soltó la morena.

Afrodita la fulmino con la mirada.

-no me refería a eso Persefone, me refería a lo emocionante.

-ella tiene razón-dijo Eris encogiéndose de hombros-no espere a que pidiera eso...y después de ver su pasado...creo que escogimos al juguete correcto.

-hmp...

-ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea lo que causo...-grito la rubia apretando los puños con emoción.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Los montes cayeron,_

 _las montañas tronaron,_

 _los cielos lloraron_

 _el fuego no pudo ser parado,_

 _la destrucción a llagado,_

 _el trato se a sellado._

 _Por cada día que vivió_

 _el alma que resucito,_

 _otra sera tomada,_

 _y solo entonces,_

 _la cuenta podrá ser saldada._

Despertó, se calmo y observo que tenia una manos estirada como queriendo alcanzar algo y estaba seguro de que no lo había logrado, intento recordar con que estaba soñando sin embargo, no pudo recordarlo.

Tenia esa extraña sensación de que algo no andaba bien, hecho las sabanas a un lado, y bajo sus pies al suelo, con el dorso de su mano limpio el sudor de su frente, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

1...

2...

3...

Respira...

1...

2...

3...

Desde niño, cuando las pesadillas de la masacre del clan eran insoportables, no había tenido que hacer eso, así que supuso que había sido horrible...

-Sasuke...-le llamaron, sus ojos automáticamente se encontraron con unos azules, que bien, podrían haber estado reflejando el cielo.

-Naruto...-pronuncio su nombre como si eso fuera lo único necesario para asegurarse de que sus amigo estaba ahí.

el rubio sostenía un libro en sus manos, y lo miraba por sobre el, con expresión seria y penetrante, estaba sentado cerca de una ventana, estaban en el hospital de konoha, por lo que podía ver.

-una pesadilla...¿eh?...

-¿que hago aquí?-soltó Sasuke mirando a su amigo seriamente.

Naruto se levanto y camino hasta con extraña lentitud, como si estuviera frente a un león dentro de su jaula, y no frente a su mejor amigo.

-esperaba que tu me respondieras eso...-Sasuke estrecho la mirada, mientras se levantaba.

-Sakura-chan me llamo hoy en la mañana, dijo que AMBU te habia encontrado en el campo de entrenamiento inconsciente...-Naruto se detuvo justo frente a Sasuke y lanzo el pequeño libro que tenia sobre la cama.

había un ambiente tenso a su alrededor,estatica, incomodidad, o algo parecido, Sasuke lo atribuyo a que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo, pero no era esa la razon.

-escucha...-dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio mientras rascaba su cabeza-quiero disculparme, por lo de ayer.

Sasuke levanto una ceja en dirección al rubio.

-lo de ayer...-repitió el pelinegro confundido.

-si, sinceramente...creo que me pase.

-¿y que hiciste?

Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y gruño por lo bajo.

-ya me disculpe...¿que mas quieres?-miraba a otra dirección.

-no se de que estas hablando...no se ni como llegue a la aldea.

-no sabes...-Naruto dio un paso atrás-buscare a Sakura-chan y entonces salio corriendo de la habitación.

En la cabeza de Sasuke había muchas preguntas...ya que básicamente no recordaba nada de las ultimas veinticuatro horas, pero pronto lo recordaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al salir Naruto de la habitación, lo esperaba una chica de rosado cabellos y verdes ojos, con un pie sobre la pared, mirando a la lejanía.

el rubio miro a la chica, que estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, traía una bata de hospital.

-Sakura-chan...-ella lo miro y su expresión cambio a una de preocupación.

-¿como esta?

-dice que no recuerda por que esta en la aldea...

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-no sabemos como llego ahí-comenzó, al parecer para si misma-, o que le paso, y apreciando en enorme golpe que tiene en la cabeza, pensé que podía tener amnesia, y por lo que veo tenia razón...-miro a su amigo con preocupación-haré unas llamadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que Naruto saliera intento recordar fallidamente su sueño, pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron a otra parte, miro su ropa en una silla, odiaba las batas de hospital, así que se cambio.

Mientras lo hacia, el nombre Eris apareció en sus recuerdos, y entonces lo recordó, el deseo, la caída, y que había despertado hacia un rato en el campo de entrenamiento...

Las posibilidades...

Camino hasta la ventana, había muchas personas caminado por las calles, en sus espaldas estaban los símbolos del clan al que pertenecían, todos ellos tenían familia, ¿y el?

¿Eris había sido real?, NO

De ser así, habría alguien ahí con el, su madre, su hermano, y quizá hasta su padre, pero ahí no había nadie, ni siquiera Sakura había ido a verlo.

-Sasuke-kun...-le gritaron desde la puerta, el se giro esperando ver unos enormes ojos verdes, pero se encontró con unos negros. frunció el ceño automáticamente, en la puerta había una chica de mas o menos su edad, tenia el cabello cortado en capas hasta mas abajo de los hombros, su piel era del mismo color que la suya, sus ojos eran tan negros como los suyos, e iba vestida como jounin y por supuesto tenia la banda de konoha en su frente y para ser justos era verdaderamente hermosa.

No sabia quien era, pero de todas formas jamas había estado mucho tiempo en Konoha como para conocerlos a todos.

La chica lo miraba Comos si lo conociera de toda la vida, a tal punto de que comenzó a sentirse incomodo, mas de lo usual. Ella sonrío e iba decir algo cuando por la puerta entro Sakura, con una carpeta en sus manos, levanto la vista, miro a Sasuke y sonrió, era una sonrisa, que jamas le había dedicado a el, era la clase de sonrisa que un Doctor le da a su paciente.

-bien, señor Uchiha veo que por lo menos recuerdas como vestirte...-¿señor Uchiha?...¿era alguna clase de apodo cariñoso o algo así?

El pelinegro observo a Sakura con detenimiento, lucia diferente, se había cortado el cabello y lucia radiante. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ahí estaba esa sensación.

Desde que formaron el equipo siete, cada vez que sus ojos se unieron, había algo en Sasuke que se sentía diferente, sucedió incluso cuando había intentado matarla, pero esa sensación se avivo, cuando peleaban contra Kaguya y ella y Obito habían ido a rescatarlo, esa mirada sin duda era la favorita de Sasuke, por que después de eso estuvo completamente seguro de algo, inclusive cuando la metió en aquel horrible genjutsu, no cambio de opinión.

la chica pelinegra se aclaro la garganta sonoramente, sakura la miro con... ¿eso era desprecio?, si, definitivamente la miraba con desprecio.

-¿que haces TU aquí?-soltó Sakura volviendo la vista a sus papeles.

-lo mismo iba a preguntarte...-dijo la chica poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

Sakura suspiro y encaro a la chica, la pelirrosa era un poco mas alta que la pelinegra.

-¿tengo que repetirte que aquí trabajo y que soy la doctora? Satsuki...

-hmp...-la chica camino hasta Sasuke y lo abrazo por la cintura, mientras miraba a Sakura burlona.

Sasuke no hizo nada, esperaba a que Sakura hiciera algo pero en lugar de eso, el se quedo sorprendido con la mirada que Sakura les había lanzado, fue algo como: No-me-importa, cuando lo que el esperaba era un: suelta-a-Sasuke-kun-o-te-mato.

Estaba a punto de retirar a la chica, cuando tres personas entraron por la puerta, esquivando a duras penas, a Sakura.

Sasuke miro a Naruto el cual se estaba disculpando con Sakura, y después miro a las otras dos personas, que para su sorpresa eran Itachi,su hermano...

y su madre...

Todo dentro de el se apago, como si hubiesen presionado el botón de reinicio.

-Sasuke...vinimos tan rápido como pudimos...¿donde habías estado?-dijo Itachi al parecer enojado.

¿era el de verdad?, si, lo era, solo lucia mayor...obviamente envejecido pero...

-nos tenias tan preocupados...-dijo su madre...no supo como, pero ya estaba frente a ella, levanto su mano izquierda, la que tenia vendada, y lentamente toco la mejilla de su progenitora. Ella puso una mano sobre la suya y le sonrió. todo ese rato Sasuke había permanecido inexpresivo, pero entonces bajo la barbilla y su cabello cubrió sus ojos, para todos, menos para su madre.

Durante sus sueños pasaba algo similar, sus padres estaban frente a el y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos, se evaporaban.

Apretó los dientes, y su puño...

Era ella realmente...Eris si existió y había cumplido su deseo.

Lentamente una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, la sonrisa de su madre se desvaneció, y la preocupación se esculpió en su rostro.

Sakura miraba todo, con el ceño fruncido, analizando la escena.

y la Chica pelinegra, al igual que Naruto tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, obviamente conmovidos por la escena.

Fue una suerte que Itachi estuviera a su lado, de no ser así Sasuke se abría golpeado fuerte, al caer, de nuevo inconsciente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Volvió a despertar, escuchando gritos...

-¡el me recuerda...!

-pues no lo creo...

Abrió sus ojos, lentamente, al parecer tenia dolor de cabeza, estaba de nuevo sobre la cama y cerca de la ventana, estaban Itachi y Naruto, que miraban a Sakura y a la otra chica, mientras peleaban a gritos, su madre estaba sentada en una silla, mirando con el ceño fruncido a las chicas, o mas bien solo a una de ellas,

Su Madre...de verdad estaba ahí, su hermano estaba ahí y si su deseo se había cumplido como el quería, todo el clan estaba vivo, inclusive su padre.

Se sentía Feliz, infinitamente feliz, pero a la vez preocupado y no sabia por que, esa era la razón por la que no sonreía, ademas de que no sabia como actuar, la mayor parte de su vida había sido frió y había querido matar a su propio hermano, el que estaba ahí parado, sin contar que literalmente lo mato.

Pero si la masacre del clan nunca había pasado, eso significaba que no había matado a su hermano, y eso estaba bien ¿verdad? Por supuesto que estaba bien, ¿por que no habría de estarlo?

-Sasuke...-levanto la vista sorprendido hacia Sakura que había sido la que lo llamo...Estaba justo frente a el, al pie de la cama.

¿Sasuke? ¿donde estaba el KUN?

-Escucha, necesito que me digas algo...-dio un paso atrás y señalo con la mano a la chica-¿la recuerdas?

Sasuke miro a a chica, luego a su madre que le sonrió amablemente,con esa simple sonrisa tenia ganas de correr a abrazarla y llorara en sus brazos, pero ya no era un niño... volvió a mirar a Sakura.

-¿parece que la recuerdo?

La muchacha jadeo, al parecer ofendida y dolida, luego miro a Sakura enojada y con el Sharingan en sus ojos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Que ternura...-grito afrodita mirando una manzana dorada que sostenía Eris, sobre su superficie, podía distinguirse la escena de hacia unos momentos

-valla, valla-murmuro Eris-esto no me lo esperaba...

Las tes mujeres estaban en lo que parecía ser un aposento muy parecido a los de los reyes y reinas egipcios, Eris sostenía la manzana en lo alto y las otras dos estaban recostadas sobre Seda y otra telas hermosas.

Persefone, tenia la mirada perdida en la lejanía, mientras jugaba con la tela de su vestido, este era parecido al de Eris, solo que el de ella no era blanco, era negro.

Ella tenia todo su castaño cabello peinado en algo parecido a una corona sobre su cabeza, Eris lo tenia suelto hasta la cintura y Afrodita, lo tenia peinado en una trenza, que casi rozaba el suelo, el vestido de ella era de un color rosa pálido y tenia encaje dorado, como el de Persefone.

-A este paso va ganando Afrodita-soltó Persefone distraída

-oye...-le reclamo Eris-aun falta mas...esto va a ser largo, este niño no tiene ni idea en lo que hizo...

-Pobre mocoso...-dijo Persefone entre dientes-¿cree que puede cambiar lo que ya se escribió?, no tiene idea de lo equivocado que esta...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El sharingan de tres aspas giraba en los ojos de la chica

¿era una Uchiha?

-¿que le hiciste?...-gruño la muchacha, hacia Sakura

-yo no hice nada...-respondió sakura entre dientes, mirándola directamente a los ojos sin titubear.

-mientes...

-no empiecen...-grito Mikoto, mirando fijamente a la muchacha pelinegra.-Satzuki, compórtate...

El sharinga despareció de los ojos de la muchacha y se sonrojo.

-lo siento, mikoto-san...-contesto la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-no se enfade con ella solamente, también es mi culpa.-dijo Sakura disculpándose con la mirada

-no te preocupes Sakura...¿que sucede con Sasuke?

-Cuando llego aquí, tenia un golpe en la cabeza, por lo tanto, la amnesia no me resulto ta extraña, pero recordaba a Naruto, a mi, cuando vio a Satsuki, pues...observe que no la reconoció, y con respecto a usted y a Itachi-sempai, no estoy segura...El punto es que esto no es una simple amnesia, es como si hubiesen borrado partes de su memoria a largo y corto plazo. tengo una teoría, pero es demasiado apresurado decirla, así que creo que lo mejor seria darlo de alta, y que las lagunas mentales que tiene, ustedes las llenen, y tal vez en algunos días, el empiece a recordar por si mimo...

-¿que hay si no recuerda?...-pregunto Itachi cruzado de brazos tan calmado como siempre...

Sakura anoto algo en un papel y se lo entrego a Mikoto.

-bueno, los citare este día y discutiremos las posibilidades, mientras tanto pueden comenzar a llenar su mente de información.

era mas que obvio que el no tenia amnesia, pero no podía ir por allí diciendo: "hey ¿que tal?...conocí a una mujer que me a cumplido un deseo, y ese deseo era revivir a mi familia, por que ellos estaban muertos hasta hace unas horas."

como todo buen ninja, tenia que pasar desapercibido, obtener información y lo mas importante, tenia que mezclarse.

Esta iba a seR su vida de ahora en adelante, mientras tanto tenia que descubrir que cambios había gracias a la resurrección del clan Uchiha.

-¿por que no me recuerdas?-susurraron a su lado

Satsuki ahora estaba justo a su lado...Lucia sombría

-tienes que recordarme ...soy yo...-tenia lagrimas en los ojos-Uchiha Satsuki

Sasuke negó y miro a su madre...

esta suspiro y le dijo...

-ella es tu prometida.

Sasuke miro a Naruto el cual asentía afirmando lo que su madre había dicho,. y luego miro a Sakura a los ojos, la cual permanecía serena y tal vez solo tal vez un poco sorprendida.

pero ante la mirada de Sasuke, se encogió de hombros.

-a mi no me mires, me acabo de enterar...

si eso era verdad ¿por que ella no..?

-se lo pidió la semana pasada ya arreglamos... todo-dijo Mikoto observando a Sasuke con una mira extraña.

-eso explica por que no lo sabia-Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.-pero se detuvo de golpe y se giro mirando a Naruto-date prisa Naruto, dijiste que Hinata te estaba esperando.

-cierto...-el rubio sonrió y se despidió de todos como si los conociera de toda la vida, aunque probablemente así era.

el salio de la habitación y Sakura miro a Mikoto, con una sonrisa.

-tengo que irme-Mikoto asintió sonriendo, Sakura miro a Sakuke, y Satsuki tomo la mano del pelinegro fuertemente, el estiro su mano, cuando escucho las palabras de Sakura-y Felicidades a Ustedes dos- sonrió y entonces Salio todavía con una sonrisa que no era para nada Falsa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo había dado de alta, casi al anochecer después de recibir la noticia de que al parecer estaba comprometido,y NO con Sakura, como el hubiese pensado en otras circunstancias, caminaba solo con su madre, la cual guardaba silencio.

Después de que Sakura saliera, casi enseguida Satsuki la que al parecer era su novia, se despidió alegando que tenia cosas que hacer.

Itachi también se fue pare preparar los papeles de Alta, y quedaron solo el y su madre, pero no sabia que decir..ni siquiera sabia por que sorprenderse mas, por su familia revivida, o por su ¿novia?...

Sin darse cuenta su madre estaba ya a su lado, acaricio su cabeza con ternura, Sasuke la tomo de la mano y coloco el dorso de la mano de su madre, sobre sus ojos y entonces comenzó a llorar, quería hacerlo, se estaba conteniendo y lo hizo, ya no pudo mas. Su madre no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado mirándolo de frente y lo atrajo hacia ella.

mientras el lloraba ella acariciaba su cabeza e intentaba calmarlo.

así estuvieron un rato, el dando gracias silenciosos a Eris, y ella consolando a su hijo, sin saber por que.

llegaron a lo que la parecer era el barrio Uchiha, lucia claramente diferente, ya que este no había estado abandonado por años, llegaron frente a la casa que había sido suya, donde habían muerto...

NO

¿tenia sentido recordar eso?

No

Ya no...ahora vivían...y vivían en esa casa.

Su madre abrió la puerta y entro, el la siguió, estaba quitándose las sandalias, cuando se percato de que se estaba tomando las cosas tal vez con demasiada calma.

¿no debería estar emocionado? bueno de todas formas no era muy expresivo.

prosiguió con su tarea cuando escucho un grito agudo y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el, levanto la mirada y observo a una niña pequeña de tal vez unos siete años, que se aproximaba corriendo hacia el.

-¡Oni-chan!...

la niñita cerro los ojos sintiendo que no avanzaba, al abrirlos, Sasuke tenia la palma de su mano sobre su frente.

-¿Oka-san?..-llamo Sasuke a su madre...ella apareció del otro lado de la puerta...lo miro y sonrió...

-¿tampoco la recuerdas?

El miro a la niña, no intentando recordar, si no mas bien intentando adivinar, tenia los ojos de su madre, el cabellos tan largo y negro como su madre, y básicamente era su madre en pequeña...

Abrió sus ojos con desesmero...¿seria posible?..

-Sasuke...-comenzó su madre tal vez creyendo que era gracioso y una buena idea.-te presento a Hiroto Uchiha, tu hermana pequeña...

* * *

 **¿que tan predecible fue?**

 **se lo que piensan...pero todas sus dudas, inquietudes e ideas se aclararan mas tarde... ya verán...**

 **de verdad espero que les haya gustado, no se por que pero me costo mucho escribir este cap...pero los siguientes salieron como si se tratara de un poema bien memorizado...**

 **muchas Gracias por los reviews...**

 **Gracias...GRACIAS...LOS ADORO...**

 **jeje**

 **bueno hasta la próxima...espero mas reviews para que me cuenten que les pareció...**

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 **Rigel**

 **.**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Hokage

**HOLA BABY's...**

 **Para los que no saben, no había actualizado porque tuve un accidente y ya que me recupere, solo actualice "El diario de mi esposa" y publique un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió "escaleras del cielo".**

 **y esta semana había estado ocupada con cosas de la escuela...**

 **Pero he aquí el nuevo cap.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **los veo abajo y sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _Si el presente trata de juzgar el pasado, perderá el futuro_

 **CAOS**

 **Cap 3. Hokage**

Todos alguna vez hemos estado bajo alguna clase de estrés que nos lleva a la depresión y a los nervios, inclusive Uchiha Sasuke, aunque el pareciera frio, distante y sobre todo inquebrantable, no lo era, claro que no...

Desde el momento que el antiguo vengador, diviso su casa dentro del barrio Uchiha, algo en su pecho se alzó, felicidad y nostalgia nublaron su pensamiento; aunque eso no impedía que una espina picara en su mente, además de que sentía una sensación de vació, como si estuviera un poco más ligero de peso.

Cuando su madre le dijo que aquella pequeña niñata era, su hermanita, lo dudo, aunque si se parecía a su madre, los ojos que brillaban en la cara de Hiroto eran muy grandes y brillantes, algo que no era propio en su familia. Si esa niña era su hermana ¿dónde estaban los traumas psicológicos, causados por la crudeza de Fugaku, su padre? ¿Dónde estaba el dolor en sus ojos?

Nada de eso había.

Los ojos de aquella niñita, pensó Sasuke, jamás verían como los suyos, con sed de venganza, con odio... y entonces se alegró.

Su clan estaba vivo. ¿Pero cómo?

Él no había matado a Itachi. ¿por qué?

Tenía una hermana (lo cual era muy raro)

Y su honor no estaba manchado, porque ya no era conocido como traidor...

O eso pensó.

Una extraña sensación llego a él. Cuando la niña corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la cintura, la empujo por los hombros suavemente, la había mirado muy serio cuando su madre le dijo quién era. Pero cuando la extraña sensación lo asalto frunció el ceño.

Aquella sensación para él no era desconocida, la había sentido una que otra vez a lo largo de su vida, cuando genin y después de haberse aliado a Akatsuki, durante la guerra y después, mayoritariamente después.

Lo que sentía en ese instante eran celos, y envidia de la más pura.

Por aquella niñita.

Y por el mismo en esa vida.

Sin darse cuenta, empujo a la chiquilla a un lado con mucha suavidad.

Paso a su madre, la cual lo miraba con preocupación. No lo detuvo, dejo que caminara sin decir nada.

Y Salió a el patio trasero, lo recordaba todo, sin importar los años siempre lo haría. El rechinar de la madera a cada paso, el olor de toda la casa.

Cerro la puerta detrás de él y escucho murmullos, seguramente su madre le explicaba a la niñita que su hermano había "perdido la memoria"

Camino hasta la mitad del jardín, en el cual había múltiples flores, pero de entre todo sobresalía un árbol de Sakuras, faltaba poco para la primavera, pronto florecería.

Y debajo del bajo su sombra, estaba un arbusto de Azaleas Satsuki, el cual también pronto florecería.

Flores de Satsuki y Sakuras, Irónico.

Sasuke no recordaba que el jardín de su madre fuera tan vistoso, con los años debía de haberse formado.

Tomo asiento recargándose en el árbol de Sakuras, con ayuda de sus dos manos, una vez se hubo sentado miro su brazo izquierdo.

¿Era extraño pensar en que lo había extrañado?

Levanto la vista al cielo, mirando las estrellas.

Y entonces comenzó a pensar, todo no podía ser tan fácil, regalos como estos no se le daban a personas como él.

¿Por qué Eride lo había elegido? ¿Había sido el primero en entrar a la cueva? NO, los pueblos cercanos se habían quedado casi sin hombres, porque todos habían ido a buscar una respuesta a la cascada de sangre.

¿Cómo era que el clan Uchiha seguía vivo? ¿Habían olvidado el golpe de estado? ¿se habían rendido? ¿Alguien los había convencido?

Comenzó a respirar casi agitadamente, necesitaba respuestas lo antes posible.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando algo cayo junto a él clavándose en el suelo y cortando su mejilla.

Miro hacia arriba rápidamente, observando a Eris, la cual estaba sobre una rama y tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Sasuke estrecho la mirada y luego miro al objeto que lo había cortado, abrió sus ojos como platos, su Chokuto, su Katana.

Estiro su brazo para tomarla, pero entonces desapareció.

Esa era la sensación de vació, su Katana de faltaba, por eso se sentía más ligero.

Eris apareció a varios metros frente a él con Chokuto en su mano.

-Entrégamela-siseo el pelinegro por lo bajo.

-buen recibimiento Waruiko-se quejó Eris alzando a Chokuto en el aire, y haciendo una demostración de su agilidad con la Katana, para después clavarla en el suelo, entre ambos.

-Estuve practicando-dijo Eris riendo-desde hace varios de miles de años-soltó finalmente a carcajadas.

Sasuke miro hacia la casa con preocupación.

-tranquilízate Waruiko ellas no pueden escucharnos.

-hmp-el pelinegro se levantó y avanzo hacia su Katana, la tomo por el mango y jalo, pero esta se quedó en el mismo lugar.

Después de un rato lo único que conseguía era que su mano se resbalara del mango.

Levanto la vista fulminado a Eris con la mirada, esta solo se mordía el labio observándolo.

-Sigue, anda, eso fue muy sexy-ronroneo la pelirroja con aire seductor.

Sasuke no se movió y no dijo nada.

-Y solo aquel...-dijo Eris moviendo las manos exageradamente-que sea digno de ser el rey, lograra desenvainar a Excálibur de la roca.

Sasuke levanto una ceja levemente, entendiendo nada en realidad.

-Es un chiste supercultisimo...-se explicó la pelirroja -que...solo...yo entiendo ¿cierto?

Al ver la expresión seria de Sasuke, ella frunció los labios, chasqueo los dedos y entonces la katana desapareció.

-Chokuto...-jadeo el joven Uchiha.

Eris sonrió.

-Si te portas bien, puede que te la regrese-Sasuke sacudió la cabeza negando.

-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo con frialdad mientras se sentaba donde antes.

-esperaba un "Gracias Eris eres la mejor" o algo parecido, pero...creo que no eres de esos.

-Hn-Sasuke sonrió levemente, como solo el sabia, con aires de grandeza.

Eris estrecho la mirada levemente, no con maldad esta vez, con simpatía hacia el muchacho, pero era una lástima, pensó ella, que estaba a pasos de destruir su vida.

Entonces la sonrisa burlona regreso, casi como si aquella mirada de simpatía jamás hubiese existido.

-Además...-soltó la pelirroja-querías respuestas ¿verdad?

Sasuke asintió una vez, ahora ella había captado toda su atención.

°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Sakura recién llegaba a su casa, estaba cansada, los tres últimos días habían sido terribles, y para colmo se enteraba de eso...de esa manera...

Al recordarlo se dirigió refunfuñando hacia la cocina.

Él podía habérselo dicho después de todo ¿que no eran amigos?

Seguramente Naruto si lo sabía.

No era justo.

Abrió el frigorífico y miro el interior, mientras sus pensamientos volaban.

 _Al salir de la habitación de Sasuke unas horas antes, entro a su oficina, aun no se sentaba completamente cuando la puerta fue abierta con violencia._

 _Sabía a quién vería ahí, no era necesario pensarlo mucho._

 _-Sakura-dijo una voz con frialdad._

 _-Satsuki...-soltó la pelirrosa con cansancio, al tiempo de que colocaba la mano bajo su barbilla._

 _El resto era historia._

Cerró el frigorífico, sacando un montón de ingredientes para su cena.

Algo no andaba bien, ella podía verlo, desde que salió de su casa en la mañana, lo sintió.

Algo no encajaba en el rompecabezas de sus recuerdos y ella lo sabía. Durante unos momentos había caminado un poco desorientada. ¿Esa calle estaba ahí? ¿Esa tienda de los Uchiha cuando había aparecido? sin embargo algo la incito a no tomarle importancia, solo de una cosa estaba segura todo se relacionaba con los Uchiha.

Ino, esa misma mañana la había saludado atentamente y con alegría, cuando ella esperaba que la ofendiera o algo parecido.

 _-Sakura, ¿ya te enteraste?-había dicho su amiga mientras sostenía varios ramos de flores para entregar._

 _-¿el qué?_

 _-Encontraron a Sasuke esta mañana..._

 _-Sasuke-kun ¿dónde?_

 _-en el bosque-Ino sonrió confundida-¿desde cuándo le llamas Sasuke-kun a ese idiota?¿paso algo?_

 _-hee... no lo sé, no creo...quiero decir..._

 _-ya se-dijo Ino con burla-estabas preocupada por el..._

 _-si, eso debe ser-mintió, e Ino lo sabía._

Pero todo el día había estado pensando en Sasuke como Sasuke-kun, si Satsuki la hubiera escuchado...

Toco su frente imaginando el **caos,** y no es que ella le temiera a la Uchiha.

Suspiro sonoramente intentando calmarse, seguramente todo era producto del estrés que se había vivido en los días anteriores, y nada tenía que ver con los Uchiha.

Repitió eso varias veces intentando convencerse.

Finalmente se sentó a cenar, aun con la espina en su mente de que nada a su alrededor estaba bien.

°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°0o0o0o0o0o0o0°°

-La verdad no tuve que hacer mucho-decía Eris-para que la masacre jamás sucediera solo tuve que evitar que tu padre lo pensara, en lugar de un golpe de estado y guerras (lo cual a mi parecer era más divertido)-decía encogiéndose de hombros-hablaron con diplomacia y bla, bla, bla-dijo con cara de fastidio.

-¿y ya?-dijo Sasuke esperando mas

-si... ¿qué esperabas?

-el tercero siempre tuvo razón.-decía Sasuke para sí.

-¿el tercero?, ah te refieres al viejo kage ¿verdad?-Sasuke asintió.

Sasuke miro a Eris dudando en si preguntar o no.

-¿qué hay de Naruto? ¿Sus padre están...?

-¿hablas del rubio?-Sasuke volvió a asentir y Eris negó suavemente-en ocasiones es mejor que algunas cosas se queden como están.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada.

-Quizá debería contarte la historia completa, pareces muy confundido-Eris tomo asiento frente a Sasuke sin esperar respuesta-

-El ataque del zorro si ocurrió lamentablemente para tu amigo, todos como era de esperarse culparon a los Uchiha, la rebelión comenzó a surgir pero, jamás se concretó porque tu padre decidió hablar con las autoridades, el tercer hokage entendió y se dio cuenta de que un enemigo nuevo había surgido. Pero el otro anciano, Danzo-Sasuke se tensó de la cabeza a los pies-aun quería la aniquilación de tu clan, también tuve que modificar un poco la mente de tu hermano para que hiciera lo que hizo.

-¿qué hizo?

-El Mato a danzo, alguien les dijo-se señaló a si misma-que estaba aliado con el hombre serpiente, y todos se alzaron contra él. Tu hermano no mato a nadie de su clan y su enfermedad fue curada tiempo después. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que Orochimaru ataco la aldea durante los exámenes Chunin, te implanto el sello maldito, asesino al tercero y nombraron al quinto hokage. Tuviste problemas con el sello maldito por un rato, entonces decidiste ir con Orochimaru para que...

-¿me fui?

-si...

-¿sigo siendo un traidor?

-tu padre, convenció a todos de que tal vez eso fue lo mejor, que si no te hubieras ido, tu "enfermedad" no hubiera sido curada, todos le creyeron después de todo era el hokage.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido, se levantó de un salto ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Su padre era el hokage?

-oh, cierto-dijo Eris tocando su barbilla-no te lo dije.

Chasqueo los dedos y todo a su alrededor cambio, ahora estaban sobre uno de los edificios más grandes de Konoha. Eris señalo a un lugar en específico, y Sasuke siguió lentamente la línea con la mirada.

Apuntaba nada más y nada menos que a las caras de los hokages.

Un viento frio revolvió los cabellos y las ropas de ambos.

Sasuke miro con asombro, el orden de las estatuas. Llego a la cuarta cara observando a Minato, el padre de su amigo, en la quinta estaba su padre, y en la sexta, Kakashi, su maestro.

¿Cómo y por qué?

Si el quinto hokage había sido Uchiha Fugaku ¿dónde había quedado Tsunade Senju?

Sasuke aun miraba sorprendido todo, cuando Eris dijo a su espalda

-¿quieres que te muestre?

Sasuke se giró lentamente mirando los negros ojos de la mujer con desconfianza.

-¿Qué?

-el pasado….en esta realidad.

El pelinegro estrecho la mirada dudando, pasados unos segundos en los que Si pensó esta vez las cosas, asintió.

La diosa sonrió satisfecha y se aproximó a el y coloco dos de sus dedos sobre la sien del muchacho.

-Olvide decirlo-soltó ella con burla-esto te va a doler-y entonces todo comenzó a brillar.

* * *

 **Hola...de nuevo... ¿qué les pareció?**

 **¿Se lo esperaban?**

 **Esperen con paciencia, el SasuSaku ya viene, lo mejor está por venir. ;D**

 **jaja, bueno chicos, los veo después por aquí, actualizo a más tardar el lunes de la próxima semana.**

 **Espero sus reviews. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: A fin de cuentas

**hola, hola mis nenes,**

ya se que me tarde demasiado, pero ahora si fue por flojera, jaja.

de verdad espero que este cap. les guste.

y así, los dejo leyendo:

* * *

 _ **Caos**_

 **Capitulo 4:** a fin de cuentas

 _Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido **.**_

-Cassandra Clare-

Lo sintió, sintió como su alma y sus entrañas eran succionadas a otro lado, sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se quemaba, se evaporaba, viajaba y se materializaba en otro lugar. Ni el dolor que había sufrido en la guerra había sido tanto.

-deja de comportarte como un bebe, sera mejor que te acostumbres...

Eris le reprendió por su debilidad, pero es que ese dolor hubiese matado a cualquiera, el quería vomitar, quería llorar, pero se sereno, no mostraría debilidades frente a la diosa del caos.

Estaba hecho un ovillo sobre un piso de madera, estaba obscuro pero iluminado por la luz de la luna. Levanto la vista incorporándose, y lo vio…

Había un charco de sangre, debajo del cuerpo de sus padres, Itachi estaba de rodillas junto a ellos mirándolos con expresión de perdida, de dolor y había lagrimas en sus ojos, era la noche de la masacre, se giró hacía Eris buscando una respuesta, pero ella ya no estaba. Sus ojos volvieron hacia la horrible escena, escucho un ruido extraño fuera de esa habitación, y al ´parecer Itachi también lo escucho, por que se reincorporo rápidamente y limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, Sasuke pudo ver como su hermano respiro hondo varias veces, y entonces la puerta se abrió, y por ella entro el mismo, solo que mucho mas joven, pudo ver la incredulidad y la expresión en su cara. Sabia lo que venia, lo había repetido tantas veces en su memoria, en sus pesadillas.

Parecía que Itachi y su yo más joven no podían verlo, e inclusive estando junto a la ventana, la luz de la luna llena no proyectaba su sombra. Activo su Sharingan por instinto creyendo que se encontraba en un Genjutsu. Abrió sus ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que no era así, si eso era una ilusión no era una conocida para él. Su corazón se apretó al ver como su pequeño yo salía corriendo de la habitación y entonces un remolino absorbió todo, lentamente se vio caer así mismo en la obscuridad, Caía, y caía y dolía y de pronto de detuvo, sus pies estaban sobre suelo firme de nuevo, abrió sus ojos, Estaba de pie en una habitación que el conocía muy bien, en esa habitación, lo habían juzgado después de la guerra, no había ventanas pero todo lo iluminaban cientos de velas alrededor de la habitación y en una de las paredes, detrás de los cuatro ancianos de la aldea estaba pintado el símbolo de Konohagakure.

Llego como una lanza a su corazón, estaban tocando todas sus malditas fibras sensibles.

Su padre estaba sentado frente a los cuatro ancianos que dirigían Konoha, incluidos el tercer Hokage y Danzo. Sasuke limpio el sudor de su frente, eso lo estaba cansando, escruto con la mirada a su padre, estaba hablando sobre la paz de los Uchiha, sobre que Minato Namikaze había sido su amigo y el de todo el clan Uchiha, ellos no tenían razones para atacarlo a él y a la aldea.

Sasuke pensó entonces que ese no parecía su padre, ese hombre frente a el hablaba con sentimientos en su voz y su padre no era así…quizá era el cambio que Eris hizo en el. Sasuke lo observo con curiosidad, solo podía verlo de perfil, al igual que los ancianos, pero noto que estaba tal y como el día en que murió.

-Eso es porque hoy es el día en que murió...-Sasuke dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Eris junto a el.

-Parece que te he asustado Waruiko…-soltó burlona la diosa, de nuevo observándolo como si fuera una manzana.

Sasuke no contesto, miro a los ancianos y a su padre, esperando que estos los escucharan.

-No pueden hacerlo, tampoco pueden vernos... –El Uchiha frunció el ceño, mirando a la pelirroja con ojos serios, parecía que ella le leía la mente o algo parecido, porque contestaba a preguntas que él no había formulado.

-Creí que te habías dado cuenta de que se lo que piensas desde hace mucho, pero veo que me he equivocado-la pelirroja dijo eso como si de alguna manera creyera conocerlo de toda la vida, y se sintiera decepcionada frente a las acciones de Sasuke.

El pelinegro la miro a los ojos, se había dado cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que intento olvidar enseguida, para que ella no se diera cuenta de que lo había descubierto.

Eride rió por lo bajo, Sasuke creyó que lo había descubierto, no cambio su expresión seria, pero por dentro estaba hecho un mar de ansias. Eris lo observo con cuidado un momento, pero luego dejo de mirarlo y señalo a los ancianos y a Fugaku…

-Cambie la masacre de tu clan por esto, todo se resolvió….

-Hmp-Sasuke solo asintió, aliviado por dentro.

El tercer Hokage, estaba a punto de hablar, mientras sonreía.

-oh-exclamo Eris con tristeza-pero esto es tan aburrido…

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió y se giró lentamente, solo para ver un remolino de colores viniendo hacia el.

Obscuridad y dolor de nuevo, esta vez fue tan insoportable que grito…el vértigo lo mareo, aire golpeaba contra su rostro, era como estar cayendo en un pozo obscuro.

Y de nuevo paro abruptamente, como un borrón y sus pies estaban firmes de nuevo.

Intento mantenerse en pie, pero fue inútil, callo de rodillas con las manos en el suelo y eso lo enfureció, no vio a su alrededor, esperaba escuchar a Eris burlarse en cualquier momento, pero pasaron minutos, y lo único que escuchaba era voces lejanas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, y de que su crakra estaba muy bajo.

Con ambas manos se levanto y retrocedió sentado hasta una pared que estaba detrás de el, coloco su espalda muy recta contra la madera y respiro hondo, su vista estaba nublada, pero divisaba siluetas de personas frente a el, personas que no podían verle. Parpadeo un par de veces intentando aclarar su vista y lo logro.

Le costo un momento asimilar lo que veía, pero pronto entendió.

Podía verse a el mismo cuando Genin, hincado sobre un cojín, frente a cuatro personas, su madre, su padre y una pareja que recordaba vagamente como Kazuo y Aika, ambos eran parte del clan, y murieron como todos, la noche de la masacre.

Ni siquiera se pregunto el que hacían ellos ahí, lo supo apenas vio la escena, pues junto a el y también de rodillas sobre un cojín estaba una niña, quizá dos o tres años mas joven que el. Cabello negro, ojos negros, kimono rojo y lo miraba como alguna vez lo habían hecho muchas niñas en Konoha. Su yo mas joven la ignoraba, en cambio miraba a su madre con una leve expresión suplicante, casi imperceptible, nadie lo hubiera notado, pero su madre al ser su madre y el al ser el, podían verlo. Mikoto intentaba con todas la fuerzas de su corazón ignorarlo.

Los matrimonios arreglados eran muy comunes en el clan, se hacían para preservar la linea de sangre "Pura". Recordaba que una de las "discusiones" por llamarlo así de su padre e Itachi, era por el matrimonio. Fugaku quería que Itachi contrajera matrimonio con Mika, la hija mayor de Kazuo y Aika, la cual era de la misma edad que su hermano, lo que su padre no sabía era que Itachi tenia una novia, a la cual según supo por Obito, había matado en la masacre del clan.

Sasuke pensó entonces, que quizá su padre, había logrado su objetivo e Itachi se había casado con Mika. De ser así su padre quería crear una relación muy solida con Kazou y Aika, por que la niña que estaba junto el era la Hija de ambos, y ese era un arreglo de matrimonio. No hace falta decirlo, pero obviamente la niña junto a el era Satsuki.

Fugaku tenía una expresión dubitativa en el rostro, mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Comenzamos Fugaku?-dijo Kazou, el cual se parecía un poco a su padre pero con el cabello castaño obscuro.

\- Bien...todos sabemos el motivo de la reunión-Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar como su yo mas joven apretaba sus rodillas con las palmas de sus manos, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza para que nadie, incluido el mismo pudieran ver sus ojos-Ya que el matrimonio de Itachi y Mika no pudo concretarse, por motivos de "amor verdadero" como el le llamo-Sasuke abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido, así que su hermano si estaba enamorado...-pero yo tengo otro hijo-señalo al Sasuke con una mano y este apretó la quijada-...y tu tienes otra hija-esta vez Fugaku señalo a Satsuki, la cual dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar y asintió-la amistad entre nuestras familias no se perderá...

Sasuke escuchaba atento, mientras se observaba a si mismo con atención, su yo mas joven, parecía enojado por una razón que ni el mismo entendía. El Sasuke Genin había girado leve y casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacía afuera un par de veces, y ahí estaba la clave.

-Es por esto que estamos hoy aquí...-Fugaku recito lo anterior, al tiempo de que Sasuke se levantaba y su yo mas joven giraba la cabeza ya no disimulando hacía afuera-hoy pactaremos una unión, un trato- Sasuke camino lentamente hacia la puerta que estaba medio abierta, hacia donde su yo mas joven miraba muy serio- Sasuke mi Hijo y Satsuki, tu hija-El pelinegro llego hasta la puerta, y mientras escuchaba las palabras de su padre, salio, observando como escondidos entre la maleza estaban Kakashi,un joven Naruto y una pequeña Sakura. -...se unirán en matrimonio apenas ella cumpla la mayoría de edad- Sasuke no miro a Naruto, no miro a Kakashi, observaba la mirada perdida de Sakura, una mirada que a el mismo le dolió, pero ¿por que? Se giro hacia dentro, siguiendo la mirada de su yo mas joven, ¿y hacía donde miraba?, miraba a Sakura, y eso le sorprendió a el mismo.

Fugaku dijo unas palabras mas, sellando el trato permanentemente.

\- Sakura-chan...susurro Naruto, pero Sasuke pudo oírlo - ¿estás bien?

Ella no contesto, en cambio se levanto con la mirada mas apesadumbrada que Sasuke vio alguna vez en su rostro y se fue rápidamente.

El Sasuke genin, observo como se iba, luego volvió la cabeza hacia el frente, mirando al suelo.

Naruto intento seguirla, pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

-Ella quiere estar sola Naruto...-el rubio asintió-debemos irnos, Sasuke sabe que estamos aquí, no me sorprendería que su padre ya lo supiera también-Kakashi y Naruto salieron de ahí.

-¿Por que me muestras esto?-dijo Sasuke fríamente a Eris, la cual estaba justo detrás de el.

-te afecto...-contesto la diosa suavemente-...el que ella ya no te amara. Yo quería mostrarte el por que.

Sasuke no dijo nada, no lo afirmo, pero tampoco lo negó. Hecho un ultimo vistazo a su yo Genin, y se sintió caer de nuevo.

Esta vez no sintió dolor, su chakra si bajo, pero muy poco.

Miro a su alrededor buscando a Eris, aunque no fue necesario buscarla mucho, estaba a su lado mirando a lo lejos, estaban en medio del bosque.

Sasuke siguió la mirada de la diosa, y el color rosa fue lo que vio. Sakura estaba a unos 25 metros de ellos, llorando contra el tronco de un árbol, Sasuke podía escucharla.

-Aquí vino ese día, le rompiste el corazón Waruiko...aunque eso no cambia mucho en la otra realidad.

El no dijo nada, no tenia nada decir, la mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo, el sentía culpa.

-aunque aquí no intentaste matarla...-El pelinegro le lanzo una mirada asesina a la diosa y esta rió-cuatro veces...-susurro ella-intentaste matarla cuatro veces ¿como lo hiciste? Dime...¿de donde sacaste la fuerza para siquiera intentarlo?

El Uchiha solo la miro, esa era una pregunta de la cual ni el mismo sabia la respuesta.

Eris volvió a reír y chasqueo los dedos, de nuevo un remolino los absorbió.

Esta vez estaban en las calles de la aldea, muchas personas caminaban junto a ellos sin siquiera mirarlos o tocarlos.

-¿que hacemos aquí?-dijo Sasuke parpadeando un par de veces.

\- Calla y observa...-fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

No tardo mucho en verlo, hacia ellos caminaba el mismo, a la edad de unos 16 años, a la edad donde mato a Orochimaru y a Itachi, era obvio que no traía puesta la misma ropa que usaba cuando era aprendiz del hombre serpiente, la ropa que traía se parecía mucho a la que usaba cuando genin, solo que en lugar de shorts, era un pantalón largo, y la camisa estaba abierta por el cuello y era negra.

A su lado iba una chica de unos 14 años, era Satsuki.

Sasuke observo la empalagosa posición en la que la muchacha iba, casi pegada a el, lo sorprendente era que el no la alejaba.

De pronto sintió la mano de Eris sobre su cabeza, y giro como ella le ordenaba, en la otra dirección también viniendo hacia ellos, iban Ino, Sakura y Naruto. Naruto lucia igual a como el lo recordaba a los 16 años, Ino, era Ino, no la vio hasta la guerra, pero Sakura Traía una capa que arrastraba el suelo, y su cabellos estaba mas largo y sonreia alegremente, lo ultimo si era común en ella. ademas el sello byakugou estaba en su frente, Sasuke estaba seguro y no sabia por que, de que eso no debía ser así.

-¿la guerra ya paso?-le dijo a Eris.

-No, esto es meses antes de la guerra.

Sakura activo el sello en plena guerra, no meses antes, ¿en que podía haber influido la resurrección de su clan en eso?

-Facil...-dijo Eride, contestando a la pregunta que el no había formulado-...solo observa.

Como era de suponerse, Su yo joven y Satsuki, se encontraron con Naruto, Ino y Sakura, se detuvieron justo de frente.

-Sasuke, mira quien regreso...-dijo Naruto pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Sakura la cual de pronto se puso muy seria.

-hmp, gusto de verte Sakura- La pelirrosa asintió.

-Parece que el destino quiere reunir al equipo 7 de nuevo...-grito Naruto con alegría.

-Yo llegue hace dos meses, Sasuke el mes pasado y ahora Sakura-chan regreso...-Sasuke miro a Eris, preguntándose a que se referían con lo del regreso de Sakura.

-Piensa-dijo Eris contestándole-si tu padre es el quinto Hokage ¿donde quedo la vieja borracha?

Esa pregunta Sasuke ya se la había hecho.

De pronto entre los integrantes del equipo 7 se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-Así que regresaste frentona-dijo Satsuki, a lo cual Ino mostró molestia-ese enfrentamiento pendiente entre nosotras ¿se completara al fin?-Sakura sonrió burlona.

-Eso tenlo por hecho, pero mis objetivos han cambiado, ahora solo lo hago para patearte el trasero.

-Hmp...-soltó la pelinegra-ya lo veremos...por cierto, ¿que es eso en tu frente? ¿un tatuaje?

Sakura volvió a sonreír pero con malicia esta vez.

-no es nada en realidad...

Naruto Y Sasuke se miraban con dudas, ¿de que hablaban?

Sakura se safo del agarre de Naruto y camino.

-Tengo que ver a mis padres, nos vemos luego...-Ino Camino rápidamente situándose junto a la pelirrosa y ambas siguieron su camino.

Sasuke, Satsuki y Naruto observaron hasta perderles de vista, después Naruto se fue, y ambos Uchiha siguieron su camino sin decir palabra.

-Primero te fuiste tu, a buscar "la cura" para el sello maldito...-soltó Eris mirando a Sasuke-Naruto se fue después para traerte de vuelta, y pasados unos meses después de ciertos incidentes con la odiosa de tu prometida, Sakura decidió ir a buscar a la legendaria princesa de las babosas, y la encontró...los tres se volvieron discípulos de los Sannin...

-¿que incidentes?-le pregunto Sasuke.

-Satsuki en tu clan es conocida como una prodigio, es muy fuerte, ella si te quiere aunque es algo posesiva, sabia lo que Sakura sentía por ti, por que después del arreglo de matrimonio, ella aun te seguía amando, pero ya de una manera distinta, se podría decir que su amor maduro mas rápido.

-eso no contesta a mi...-no pudo continuar, un remolino lo absorbido de nuevo, esta vez estaban en aquel lugar donde hablo con la ultima persona antes de que dejara Konoha. Estaba obscuro, hacia un poco de frió y frente a el estaban Sakura y el mismo, cuando Genins, Sakura tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y decía:

-...si tu te vas, yo me quedaría tan sola, no te vallas, no te pido que te quedes por mi, piensa en tu madre, piensa en tu hermano, piensa en Satsuki, ella es tu prometida y.

-Cállate Sakura...-Sasuke se sorprendió ante la agresividad de el mismo.

-por favor quédate, no me dejes yo...yo...¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo!-Sasuke se quebró un poco por dentro, recordaba aquel día, aunque las palabras de la pelirrosa habían cambiado el mensaje era el mismo, aquella noche el pensó en quedarse, las palabras de Sakura eran dulces, eran promesas hermosas, pero eran palabras a fin de cuentas.

-Esa noche Satsuki te siguió, y lo vio TODO-dijo Eris haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra-sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sabiendo muy bien de que hablaba- por que esa noche no solo la noqueaste y la abandonaste en la banca, dímelo en voz alta Sasuke ¿que hiciste? por que quiero que seas totalmente consciente del por que de lo que veras a continuación, quiero que me digas que encendió la ira de Satsuki hacia Sakura, dilo quiero oírte.

-yo no deje que cayera al suelo-dijo Sasuke serenamente.

Eris lo miro no muy contenta.

-¿no lo dirás? entonces míralo.

Sasuke observo como su yo mas joven golpeaba a Sakura en el hombro, y esta resbalo suavemente ya inconsciente, no dejo que cayera, no sola, la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras caía, y el cayo con ella, la jalo hasta tenerla en su regazo y se le quedo mirando un momento, tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas que no limpio, se levanto con ella en brazos y la llevo hasta la banca, la deposito suavemente ahí, después de dejar su cabeza sobre la banca, deslizo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, entonces se agacho y beso su frente.

-Y Satsuki vio eso-dijo Eris con un suspiro, chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y otro remolino los absorbido.

Ahora estaban en una habitación de color rosa, era muy amplia. Eris estaba sentada al pie de la cama.

-Es la habitación de Sakura-dijo señalándola con ambas manos, Sasuke lo supo al ver sobre una mesa de noche la fotografía del equipo 7.

-¿Que hacemos aquí...?-Eris le ordeno que escuchara, no pasaron unos segundos cuando escucho gritos amortiguados que venían desde la planta baja.

-"¿Sakura que te paso? Sakura"...

la puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella entro Sakura, llorando a mas no poder, su madre venia justo detrás de ella, por que Sakura cerro la puerta de golpe y se recargo en ella, dejándose caer al suelo. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa, tenia sangre en el labio y una hemorragia nasal. Su ojo estaba hinchado al igual que su mejilla, lucia peor que aquella vez que se corto el cabello en los exámenes chunin.

Eris no rió, se giro hacia Sasuke para ver su expresión y al verlo si sonrió, sus ojos emanaban la Ira mas pura.

-¿Quien fue?...-gruño el con corage.

-¿quien crees tu?

-¿Satsuki? ¿ella le hizo esto? ¿sola?...-Sasuke camino hasta Sakura y se dejo caer a su lado, la pequeña pelirrosa había intentado cubrir su cara con ambas ,manos pero chillo de dolor.

-Naruto y los demás acababan de partir para buscarte, Sakura estaba hablando con tu madre, dándole consuelo a las afueras de la aldea, tu madre entro y Satsuki salio del bosque, pero no estaba sola, llevaba compañía, lo único que le dijo fue: "Sasuke es mio" y entonces los cuatro comenzaron a golpearla, ella no se defendió, ni siquiera traía kunais o shurikens, afortunadamente llego Kakashi y los detuvo, o quien sabe que habría pasado...

Sasuke guardo silencio y miro como la pequeña Sakura se levanto con una mirada de determinación, y se acerco al espejo mirándose de arriba a abajo, tomo un pedazo de su falda y comenzó a limpiarse la cara, entonces Sasuke sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo para Sakura, con un orgullo oculto.

-Esta no fue la ultima vez que algo así sucedió-dijo Eris levantándose y caminando hasta el-Naruto la defendió, pero después el también se fue y ella decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados, escucho de Tsunade por hiraya y kakashi influyo mucho para que ella fuera a buscarla.

Eris chasqueo los dedos y ahora estaban en el patio de la casa de Sasuke.

-Ella no perdió su amor por ti cuando se fue, inclusive aunque Tsunade intento convencerla de que no valía la pena, ella te amaba y estaba dispuesta a ganarse tu amor, pero no peleando con Satsuki.

-¿Entonces como dejo de amarme?...

Eris sonrió con burla y acaricio el cabello del muchacho con simpatía.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu...-y entonces desapareció.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos baby´s.**

 **¿que me cuentan? ¿como les va?**

 **espero que les gustara este capitulo.**

 **les agradezco por el apoyo y los hermosos y sensuales Reviews.**

 **pues si, así están las cosas, la tal Satsuki es una perra...**

 **hasta yo la odio y yo la hice jaja.**

 **No se me vayan a enojar, todo se arreglara, mis queridos lectores.**

 **bueno, bueno.**

 **besos y abrazos, los quiere:**

 **Rigel (°-°)7**

 **posdata:el monstruo en mi interior necesita reviews para sobrevivir jaja XD. GRACIAS.**


	5. Chapter 5: confusion

**Hey, ahí con su perdón…**

 **Ya sé que me desaparecí, jaja una disculpa pero como ya había mencionado en mi perfil, perdí mi memoria (USB) y PUM, perdí todo lo que tenía allí, los fanfics, música, mis proyectos de youtube, parte de mi novela :C…, mis películas TT-TT…MIS IMÁGENES TTOTT…MI VIDA ENTERA…Ejem… En fin…**

 **El punto es que tuve que volver a empezar con mis fanfics, los escribí en una libreta, en varias en realidad, trate de dejar todo como estaba antes, pero creo que al final no se pudo por que hice unas mejoras, total que este y otros fanfics, los acorte, quizá demasiado, pero ya ni modo…**

 **Basta de explosiones.**

 **Los dejo leyendo y los veo abajo….**

 **CAOS**

 **Capitulo 5: confusión.**

 **"** _Lo malo de un amor perdido...es que lo quieres mas cuando ya se ha ido"_

Dudas, era lo único que la diosa había dejado en Sasuke.

Existen dos tipos de dudas, las buenas y las malas.

Las primeras son aquellas que te impulsan a saber más.

Las segundas son como una caja de pandora, el tener dudas malas no implica un motivo o un fin, simplemente las tienes porque si y esto acarrea un circulo vicioso que tarde que temprano terminara despertando al caos.

Desgraciadamente las dudas de Sasuke eran una combinación de las dos.

En el instante en que la diosa se fue, Sasuke bajo la mirada hasta la palma de su mano vendada y se le quedo mirando a lo que había en ella por un largo rato.

El viento acariciaba su cara y removía sus cabellos mientras el miraba el regalo que la diosa le había dejado.

Una manzana.

Una dorada y hermosa manzana.

La había visto antes, era la misma que sostenía la estatua de Eris en la cueva.

La manzana comenzó a brillar en su mano y Sasuke supo lo que hacía, estaba absorbiendo el poco y escaso chakra que le quedaba.

Sasuke la soltó y esta cayó al suelo rodando entre la hierba.

El sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose mareado, llevo sus dedos a la barbilla debido a la sensación de que algo caminaba desde su oreja a su cuello.

Miro la sangre en las yemas de sus dedos, al tiempo que su respiración se entrecortada.

-¡oni-chan!-giro la cabeza levemente hacia la puerta y miro a la niñita de cabello negro que le miraba con ojos llenos de miedo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza al caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

Gotas de sangre caían en la tierra, desde su nariz, sus oídos y sus ojos.

Esa sensación de estar cansado era exquisita e inexplicablemente placentera.

Su vista ya nublada por la sangre, se oscureció poco a poco mientras escuchaba pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia él.

La voz de su pequeña hermana estaba junto a él.

-te llevare con nee-san…

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Afrodita era la única en la habitación, una oscura habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, lo único que irradiaba luz y la iluminaba a ella, era una fuente de agua, en la que se podía ver a SASUKE Cayendo al suelo.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¿Qué es lo quieres lograr con esto?-pronuncio la rubia dándose la vuelta hacia oscuridad, de donde surgió Eris.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Eris sin expresión en el rostro caminando hasta la fuente.

-Le diste la manzana a Sasuke…

-¿y?

-¿Por qué se la diste?

-le robe su chakra… ¿no viste?-Eris parecía fastidiada como si dar explicaciones la molestara demasiado.

-ya…- soltó Afrodita no muy convencida, sin embrago levanto la barbilla, pasando su mano sobre el agua de la fuente y ahí apareció la imagen de Sakura caminado en la fría noche por las calles de Konoha.-no le diré nada a Perséfone por esta vez, porque me ha beneficiado a mí-soltó con una sonrisa señalando la fuente.

Eris se inclinó hacia adelante y observo la imagen.

-Yo no le dije sobre tu y la chica ¿A dónde va ella?-dijo mirando de reojo a Afrodita que puso los ojos en blanco..

-La acaban de llamar y Sasuke se dirige hacia allá, se encontraran, lo cual me beneficia a mi…-Afrodita sonrió…

-no me digas ¿Por qué llamaron a la chica?

La sonrisa de la rubia se borró enseguida y miro hacia otro lado.

-la cosa…comenzó.

Los ojos de Eris se abrieron como platos y paso su mano rápidamente por la fuente, esta vez apareció un niño pequeño en la cama de un hospital, pálido con los ojos cerrados y conectado a máquinas y aparatos.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría-susurro Afrodita para sí misma, después levanto la vista hacia la pelirroja frente a ella que tenía una expresión de vergüenza en el rostro.-Es por esto que te escogió Perséfone, porque cada vez que te metes en algo no sale nada bueno.

-lo se…

-¿Recuerdas Troya? Tú causaste la guerra…-le acuso Afrodita.

Eris frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.}

-no querida…tu causaste la guerra, tú y Elena.

La rubia bufó y de pronto una idea acudió a su mente.

-Hablando de Troya… ¿no crees que Sasuke se parece un poco a…?

-No…

-Pero…

-NO, y cierra la boca, el Rey del inframundo duerme, Perséfone ya viene.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

La luz del sol de la mañana camino por su rostro con lentitud hasta encontrarse con sus ojos; los abrió con calma, con pesadez. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de la habitación, ya sabía dónde estaba.

Se levantó sentándose sobre la cama, sin mover las sabanas ni nada más.

Sasuke Uchiha jamás se veía mal, mi siquiera cuando acababa de despertarse en un hospital.

Se quedó mirando a un punto fijo sobre la cama sin expresión traducible.

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza sobre la cama, en una posición nada cómoda, pero ella parecía estar profundamente dormida.

Había cabello sobre su rostro y respiraba con tranquilidad con los labios entreabiertos.

Sasuke no se movió, no dijo nada y no intento despertarla.

Ella era en realidad muy hermosa, Sasuke lo sabía, pudo sentir una gran tranquilidad al verla dormir, una paz casi indescriptible.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba hiriéndola?

Allí y en la otra realidad, cuando no intentaba matarla, causaba que ya no lo amara, sin saber el motivo o la razón.

Sasuke recordó lo que le había mostrado Eris, el compromiso con Satsuki, y lo que paso cuando él se fue de la aldea, el beso que le dio en la frente a Sakura había causado que ella saliera herida, en la forma literal de la palabra, recordó porque lo hizo. No era como si él hubiese sentido algo muy fuerte por ella antes de la guerra, solo sentía que se lo debía.

Hubo una vez, después de su venganza, en la que se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si su corazón no se hubiera llenado de oscuridad. Si el equipo 7 no hubiera quedado atrás, si se hubiese centrado en ser un shinobi normal, supuso que tarde que temprano saldría con Sakura, que se casaría con ella y que juntos restaurarían su clan. Aunque ya no había que restaurarlo.

Él no se había resignado a Sakura, ella lo amaba y él lo sabía, nunca le correspondió por que no entendía por qué ella le profesaba tanto cariño y admiracion, y no lo entendió hasta que se enamoró de ella.

El color jade brillante apareció a través de los parpados de la pelirrosa. Sasuke observo como ella abría los ojos y lo miraba con sorpresa mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

El siguió sin decir nada.

Ella se levantó y dio un pequeño estiramiento acompañado de un bostezo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo ella al tiempo que abría el cajo de la mesa junto a él.

-hmp-Sakura asintió colocando un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello.

-tomare eso como un: "genial, de maravilla mejor que nunca, gracias por preguntar Sakura ¿y tú qué tal?

-hn´- volvió a soltar Sasuke, pero esta vez una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus labios.

-Eso está mejor-dijo ella muy seria-ahora, quítate la camisa.

"Sin sonrojo y muy profesional" pensó Sasuke pasando la tela negra sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué paso anoche?-dice ella colocando el frio metal sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Gira levemente la cabeza intentado encontrar los ojos de Sakura pero descubre que están más cerca de lo que pensaba, pocos y escasos centímetros separan sus narices, Sasuke encuentra los ojos de ella, y puede ver su reflejo en ellos.

Sakura se sonroja notablemente, una parte de ella le dice que no debería ser así, pero otra parte en lo más profundo de su cabeza, le grita "Shannaro" y le pide que se acerque más.

Sasuke la mira directamente, comienza a sentirse mareado, de nuevo.

Finalmente Sakura obedece a su primer instinto, se aclara la garganta y se aleja discretamente y no se siente bien.

-Aa-anoche Hiroto te trajo aquí, sangrabas mucho-pasa un mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras mira hacia abajo- creí que…-le mira un momento y aprieta ambos puños con fuerza en un gesto inconsciente- ha habido muchas muertes Sasuke-baja de nuevo la mirada-tenían síntomas parecidos a los que tu presentabas anoche, hemorragias, fiebre, desaparición de chakra, como si hubiese sido drenado-suspira con alivio- pero tu estas bien-dice poniendo un puño en su corazón-tenía miedo de que no despertaras, por eso me quede aquí vigilándote.

Sasuke estrecha la mirada, y Sakura suspira con cansancio esta vez.

-sé que fue tonto, pero…

-está bien-dice Sasuke interrumpiéndola-gracias. Yo…

No puede continuar, porque los brazos de Sakura están alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo, esto le recuerda a algo.

-Me asuste tanto-suelta ella, su voz esta entrecortada, Sasuke sabe que está llorando-eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderte, por muy idiota que seas, aunque tu prometida sea una bruja, aunque tu padre me odie, te quiero Sasuke….-Sin darse cuenta el desliza sus manos abrazándola.

Su mano vendada llega hasta el cuello de ella, Sakura retrocede un poco y ambos se miran a los ojos, y justo cuando Sasuke está a punto de hacer algo que nunca ha hecho, Sakura retrocede con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, luego ella frunce el ceño con lentitud.

-¿Por qué sigues con esto?-suelta en un grito lleno de ira.

Sasuke se levanta observándola con cuidado.

-¿seguir con qué?

-no te hagas el idiota Sasuke…-pasa con desesperación una mano por su cabello-no puedo creer que haya caído otra vez-le mira con furia mientras retrocede hasta la puerta-lo acordamos, lo nuestro se acabó…

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Sakura salió de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke con la boca abierta, bueno, los labios entreabiertos, pero hablando de Sasuke es mucho.

"lo nuestro" ¿a qué se refería ella?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y por ella entro Naruto, Sasuke lo miro con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

-Sasuke, tengo que habla contigo-luego el rubio miro la puerta-¿y que le paso a Sakura-chan? Estaba llorando en el pasillo…

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, tomo su camiseta y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta, pero entonces la voz de Naruto lo detuvo:

-Sasuke ¿Por qué tu familia está viva?

Sasuke se detuvo en seco tocando apenas la perilla de la puerta y se dio la vuelta con lentitud, encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de Naruto.

-Sabes de lo que hablo ¿verdad?-Sasuke asintió una vez y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-pero-comenzó el pelinegro-ayer…tu…

-no sé qué paso, ayer nada encajaba y hoy lo recordé todo, me encontré con Itachi en la calle y…-sacude la cabeza concentrándose-kurama dijo que algo no andaba bien…es confuso.

Sasuke asiente de nuevo, activa el sharinga y Naruto abre los ojos con sorpresa.

Antes de que pueda detenerlo, Sasuke ya está adentro de el.

Naruto escucho la risa burlona del zorro demonio detrás de sí. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Sasuke casi a su lado.

-¿sabes?-comenzó el rubio-me siento violado cada vez que haces esto…

Sasuke lo ignora y mira a kurama.

-Uchiha Sasuke-suelta el zorro con voz ronca y luego ríe por lo bajo-sabía que tenías que ver con esto.

-sigo sin entender-grita Naruto estirando sus cabellos con frustración.

-pedí un deseo-die Sasuke mirándolo con calma.

-un deseo-el rubia entrecierra los ojos pensativo y con melancolía en su voz.

-Nadie, ni siquiera el sabio de los 6 caminos puede hacer algo así-dice kurama pensativo-a menos que… ¿a quién le pediste ese deseo?

-Se hace llamar Eris, una diosa…

Kurama niega con la cabeza.

-Así que volvieron-dice él.

-¿de qué hablan los dos?-pregunta Naruto confundido.

Esta vez es Sasuke quien suspira y comienza a contarles todo lo que paso.

* * *

P **or fin…**

 **Siento tardarme tanto, haremos esto ¿vale?**

 **Subiré capitulo todos los domingo que es cando tengo más tiempo…así ya no me frustro tanto…y también are un respaldo de todos mis archivos y lo encerrare en una caja fuerte, y llevare a un cura para que lo proteja del mal…**

 **Espero no haberlos decepcionado…**

 **Me disculpo una vez más por haber tardado tanto…**

 **Y sobre sus dudas…**

 **Por mucho que parezca que me he equivocado en algo, no es así. Todo está planeado, incluso la confusión de compromiso, que lo más seguro es que se aclare en el próximo episodio….**

 **Bueno me retiro…**

 **Besos y abrazos. Rigel**


	6. Chapter 6: el brillo dorado

**Hola…lo prometido es deuda, espero les guste este cap.**

* * *

 **CAOS**

 _ **Capitulo 6:** Brillo dorado_

 _"ni el mas discreto de todos nosotros, puede ocultar el brillo en los ojos cuando le hablan de lo que provoca el caos en su mente"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke termino de relatarlo todo con un largo suspiro.

Naruto estaba seguro de que jamás lo había escuchado pronunciar tantas palabras de una.

El rubio asentía con los ojos cerrados y los dedos debajo de su barbilla, como si filosofara sobre algo complicado. Entonces una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

-Así que…-soltó dejando un momento las palabras al aire-¿Sakura-chan?

-De todo lo que dije ¿fue lo único que lograste procesar?-soltó Sasuke entre dientes.

Naruto rio con Alegría.

-No, pero estoy feliz.

Sasuke mira a su amigo sopesando sus palabras.

-volvamos a lo importante-dice Kurama con seriedad-no sabes en lo que te metiste Uchiha…

-Presiento que tú sabes algo que ni siquiera Sasuke sabe-le dice Naruto en un tono acusador.

Kurama asiente un par de veces y mira hacia la nada recordando algo.

-fue hace muchos años, , a este mundo vinieron seres de extraordinaria fuerza, seres que harían temblar a Kaguya en persona-Sasuke y Naruto se miran con preocupación-se hacían llamar los dioses del olimpo.

-Eris es una de ellos…-afirma Sasuke.

-Exacto…yo era un cachorro en ese entonces-Naruto contiene una sonrisa de burla- el viejo sabio sabía que ellos estaban por allí, no hizo nada porque eran demasiado poderosos incluso para el, sin contar de que eran muchos y el ya estaba muy viejo, aunque algunos iban por ahí facilitándole la vida a los mortales, otros se las complicaban, entre ellos Eris y varios de sus hermanos.

-¿Eris tiene hermanos?-Kurama asintió

-según supe, su padre los había expulsado de su mundo y los había condenado a vagar, pero luego Eris causo una guerra…

-¿una guerra?-suelta Sasuke confundido.

Kurama se inclina hasta que su cabeza queda a raz de suelo, sus ojos están a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke y Naruto.

-dime ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que tú y Naruto casi se maten en el valle del fin?-El rubio sonríe, estando apunto de decir una tontería, pero entonces Sasuke responde.

-Discordia…

Kurama parpadea, afirmando lo que dijo el pelinegro

-Ella es mala Uchiha, y lo es por gusto propio y sabemos que esos son los peores…-el pelinegro cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras aprieta su puño con fuerza, sabe que cometió un error y debe remediarlo.

Naruto frunce los labios pensativos, y mira al Zorro con curiosidad.

-dijiste que habían regresado… ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Esta vez es kurama quien lo mira con curiosidad, a veces llega a sorprenderlo con su capacidad de observación.

-El padre de todos esos "dioses" vino a por ellos y se los llevo de regreso al olimpo. No estoy seguro de que paso, solo sé que les dio reglas que seguir para con los humanos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunta Sasuke volviendo a la conversación.

-hable con varios de ellos, principalmente con ellas-rie por lo bajo-son demasiado coquetos.

-no me digas-exclama Naruto con un tono burlesco.

-no entiendo que es lo que quiere lograr-murmura Sasuke para sí, pero kurama le contesta.

-debes de preguntárselo, si respeta las leyes de su padre te responderá, solo sé que ella no está aquí por una simple apuesta, hay algo más, lo más probable es que algo haya pasado en el olimpo, y por eso regresaron aquí, quizá estén usando a este mundo como un tablero de ajedrez y tu-dice señalando a Sasuke con su garra-tu probablemente seas su pieza.

-pero ¿Qué hay de Sakura-chan?-dice Naruto- no le veo sentido a lo que esa mujer te mostro, a menos que…la quiera usar contra ti.

Sasuke baja la mirada pensando, y entonces kurama dice…

-creo que tengo una idea…-Ambos muchachos lo miran.-si está involucrada quien creo que lo está, lo más probable es que, Uchiha, tú seas la apuesta.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Sakura camina con prisa por las calles de Konoha, sus ojos están levemente rojos, ella aun seguiría en el hospital, de no ser porque han muerto cuarenta personas más en los últimos veinte minutos, entre ellos la madre de Kiba y el padre de Shino. Camina hacia la biblioteca en busca de una respuesta, sabe que Tsunade ya debe de estar allí también. Pero entonces escucha una voz llamándola a sus espaldas, se gira rápidamente, y no sabe quién es.

-¿Por qué me miras así frentona?-suelta Satsuki con un poco de ira.

La pelirrosa sacude un momento la cabeza sin saber quién es la chica frente a ella, y el por qué le llama frentona.

-estabas llorando-gruñe la chica con desagrado.-tu solo lloras cuando… ¡¿estabas con Sasuke?!

Sakura cierra los ojos sintiéndose mareada, hay un zumbido en sus oídos que aumenta a cada latido de su corazón, es la sensación de estar bajo el efecto de una droga, pero ella no…

De pronto llega a ella como un golpe feroz, literal, la han golpeado en la cara.

Abre los ojos encontrándose con el rojo del Sharingan.

-Satsuki…-murmura con ira, olvidando que se había olvidado de quien era ella tan solo instantes atrás.

-Estuviste con Sasuke…-le acusa la Uchiha en un grito, que causa que toda la gente alrededor las mire con horror.

-¿de qué hablas bruja?-le contesta Sakura sin medirse.

-admítelo, quieres quitármelo de nuevo-La pelinegra da un paso al frente con decisión, Sakura al escucharla se sonroja recordando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el hospital. Al ver el rostro avergonzado de la pelirrosa, Satsuki gruñe y comienza a caminar hacia ella.

Sakura ríe y baja la mirada poniéndose sombría, antes de qué diga o haga algo Ino llega corriendo tomando a Sakura de un brazo.

-puerca-le dice Satsuki-¿vienes a defenderla?

-¿sabes?-comienza la rubia con el ceño fruncido-me sorprende que digas eso, después de todo sabes muy bien que Sakura puede valerse por sí misma contra ti.

-no la defiendas, es una…

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas?-dice Ino con burla-él se casa contigo por que es obligado, no me sorprendería que rompiera su compromiso contigo, después de todo ya lo hizo una vez.

Satsuki, abre los ojos lentamente y levanta la barbilla dolida, le han dado donde más le duele y ambas, Ino y Sakura, lo saben.

-Esto se terminara hoy…-sentencia la pelinegra-esta noche te espero en el bosque de la muerte Sakura, allí pelearemos…

-estás loca-murmura Sakura negando con la cabeza-no iremos al bosqu…

-¿tienes miedo?

La pelirrosa resopla por la nariz, no quiere comenzar otra discusión en medio de la aldea.

-bien, pero sin trampas esta vez…

-dalo por hecho…

-bien…

-bien…

Ambas chicas dan media vuelta y caminan refunfuñando.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

-¿involucrada? ¿Quién?-dice Naruto con curiosidad

Kurama se levanta en sus dos patas traseras y se cruza de brazos y cerrando los ojos dice:

-cada dios representa algo, un lugar, un sentimiento o una acción. Eris es la diosa de la discordia, pero hay otra diosa, hermana de Eris por parte de su padre, Afrodita es su nombre-Kurama abre los ojos y mira a Sasuke con un deje de burla- es la diosa del amor y del deseo.

Naruto observa a Sasuke y este desvía la mirada sin saber por qué.

-Creo-comienza a decir Kurama-que Eris no te mintió sobre la apuesta, solamente no te lo dijo todo, probablemente ella y la hermosa afrodita hayan apostado sobre la guerra o el amor…

Sasuke asiente creyendo que es lo más lógico. ¿Pero por qué tenía que meter a Sakura en eso? Oh, esperen, ya lo sabía.

-pero-suelta el zorro con una expresión de duda-debe de haber una tercera parte en la apuesta.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?-pregunta Naruto.

-La historia de los Olimpos es muy extensa, muy complicada. Los dioses menores como Eris no pueden revivir a los muertos, ni siquiera afrodita que es una diosa de mayor rango puede hacerlo…lo que nos deja con dos opciones, Hades dios de la muerte o…su esposa, y por lo que se ninguno de los dos es muy buena opción.

-¿Son como Eride?-pregunta Sasuke curioso

-A Eris le gusta ver pelear a los humanos, le gusta ver la guerra, pero a Hades y a su esposa, les gusta la muerte, así su reino se hace más extenso.

Kurama vio las caras de confusión de ambos chicos y suspiro, entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una sonrisilla apareció en su hocico de zorro.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay un libro sobre eso en la biblioteca, algún tonto uso la historia de los dioses como suya y público un libro, debe de estar en la biblioteca búsquenlo y ya de paso-miro a Sasuke habla con Eris..

-Se cómo contactar a Eris-dice Sasuke mirando su mano en vendas distraídamente, recordando lo que estuvo en ella la noche anterior- pero hay una par de cosas que debo saber primero.

Mira a Naruto pensando en la manera correcta de preguntar.

-¿recuerdas lo que paso en esta realidad?

Naruto asiente y dice:

-recuerdo ambas vidas, esta y la real...

-Entonces tú sabes…-baja la mirada-¿Por qué Sakura no me ama?

Levanta la vista esperando ver burla en los ojos de Naruto, pero lo que ve es algo parecido a lo que vio hacia un par de años en el valle del fin. Sentimientos encontrados, enojo, tristeza, dolor e incredulidad, sin duda lo que le hizo a Sakura Haruno en esa realidad, fue mucho peor que intentar matarla.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

"Maldita seas Satsuki Uchiha" piensa Sakura mientras ojea el libro en su regazo con velocidad.

La Uchiha no había hecho más que retrasarla, y Tsunade se había enfadado.

La rubia estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la Biblioteca, con una mano sobre la frente y otra leyendo con calma las últimas páginas del libro en sus manos. Sakura estaba en posición de loto en el piso con varios libros en montañas a su alrededor.

-Sakura…-le llamo la antigua Hokage.

-¿si Tsunade-sama?

-¿puedes darme otro libro del sistema cardiaco?

-si…-La pelirrosa se levanta dejando el libro a un lado y camino hasta el librero del otro lado de la biblioteca. Busco en la sección de medicina.

La noche anterior las tres, Tsunade, Ino y Sakura, habían buscado en la biblioteca de la quinta algo que les diera una pista sobre la extraña enfermedad. Sakura se había enterado que Sasuke había ingresado con los mismos síntomas de las demás personas, y había obtenido el permiso para ir con él.

Pero cuando las muertes habían empeorado y aumentado ese mismo día, la rubia dio por hecho que en su biblioteca no había nada para aquella enfermedad. Así que solo quedaba un lugar en el cual buscar, la biblioteca de Konoha.

La pelirrosa soltó un pequeño gemido al encontrar el libro que buscaba, lo tomo y lo cargo con el brazo izquierdo, y justo al darse la vuelta algo llamo su atención.

Por el rabillo de su ojo derecho observo un extraño brillo. Se detuvo en seco y dio la vuelta con el libro en las manos.

Observo el brillo dorado que salía de uno de los libreros. Aquel brillo no la incomodaba, pero le daba una sensación que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el librero y con cada paso que daba el brillo se intensificaba hasta que la cegó por unos momentos.

El brillo desapareció y Sakura soltó un gritito al darse cuenta de que sus manos y todo su cuerpo irradiaban una luz dorada. Se tranquilizó concentrándose, quizá, quizá, solo quizá fuera un Genjutsu.

-Kai-hizo el sello de manos y no, no era un Genjutsu.

Estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda, cuando el brillo comenzó a retroceder, en algo similar a lo que hacía el sello maldito de Sasuke, solo que el brillo no se concentró en su hombro, fue hasta su clavícula y allí se dibujó un tatuaje dorado. Era un círculo y dentro del círculo había algo parecido a una extraña estrella, que más bien parecía una flor.

Sakura sintió calor por todo su cuerpo y una sensación parecida a la que daban las píldoras del soldado, solo que intensificada a cien.

-¿Sakura?-La kunoichi se dio la vuelta encarando a Tsunade que la llamaba y la rubia a verla dejo caer dos libros gigantescos que traía, los libros emitieron un sonido seco al estrellarse contra el suelo levantando un poco de polvo en el aire.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Sakura segura de que ya no brilla más, o eso pensó hasta que vio la cara de alarma de su maestra.

-el sello byakugou esta… ¿brillando?-la pelirrosa toco su frente con los dedos y pensando rápido desato la banda de su cabeza y miro su reflejo en la placa del protector de frente. El rombo brillaba con una gran intensidad en un brillo obviamente dorado, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?-soltó su maestra sorprendida-¿estas desarrollando un nuevo jutsu o algo así?

-n-no sé qué paso vine por el libro y…

Miro el libro en sus manos y estaba totalmente segura de que no era el mismo que sostenía minutos atrás.

El que sostenía ahora parecía muy antiguo, más antiguo que el pergamino de jutsus secretos que alguna vez robo Naruto, más antiguo que el chakra y que kaguya misma, más antiguo que su mundo.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

¿Qué podría haberle hecho a Sakura para que Naruto lo mirara de esa manera?

-teme…-soltó Naruto entre dientes-¡Maldito Teme!

-¿y ahora qué?

-tu… después de la guerra, tú y Sakura-chan se metieron en un romance que no sé cómo comenzó, la usaste, eso creímos todos, para hacer enojar a tu padre incluso rompiste tu compromiso con Satsuki, después algo paso entre tú y Sakura-chan y su "relación" se rompió, y…y tu volviste con Satsuki, su compromiso se renovó hace una semana. Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta tú y Sakura eran muy buenos amigos, tú creías que ella estaba feliz, pero tú no la veías sufrir, como lo hicimos Hinata y yo. Entonces Sakura un día decidió que era caso perdido, que su felicidad estaba en la tuya, que si eras feliz ella sería feliz.

Kurama asentía afirmando todo lo que Naruto había dicho y Sasuke, bueno el estaba tan confundido que no dijo nada.

-¿sabes Sasuke?-dice Naruto tras un silencio incomodo-en la verdadera realidad, cuando intentaste matar a Sakura-chan…yo creí que ella, dejaría de quererte-sonríe nostálgico-pero no fue así…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-dice Sasuke por lo bajo, en un susurro apenas audible.

-sabes lo que quiero decir…

Sasuke sigue sin decir nada, está pensando en el porqué de las cosas, y entonces Naruto le hace una pregunta que le hizo Eris la noche anterior

-¿de dónde sacaste la fuerza para hacerlo?...

El Sharingan mira directo hacia el azul de los ojos de Naruto, el pelinegro quiere decirle "eso a ti no te incumbe", pero siente que se debe esa explicación así mismo entonces dice:

-ella, representaba un obstáculo que debía de ser eliminado-eso sonó peor de lo que pensó que haría.

-pero tú la querías-repone Naruto con el ceño fruncido-tú me lo dijiste cuando peleamos contra Gaara, tú la querías y no podías perderla.

Sasuke abre la boca a pasos de decir algo, pero luego la cierra, había olvidado aquel día, era extraño decirlo pero:

-si…ella, tú y Kakashi eran mi familia, pero Sakura siempre fue algo más…pero ella quería matarme y eso…me dolió…así que.

Naruto sonríe sonrojado, eso fue una confesión muy emotiva para venir de Sasuke.

La risa de kurama hace eco en…donde sea que estén.

-¿Quién lo diría?-dice el zorro-el Uchiha y la fortachona…que interesante, pero tengo la sospecha de que ya lo sabias, Naruto…

-Siempre-confiesa el rubio-hasta un ciego lo vería, solo tú que no tienes corazón no lo ves.

-mocoso…-dice Kurama agachándose frente a Naruto.

Sasuke los ve pelear unos momentos, y entonces desaparece.

Están de vuelta en el hospital, el Sharingan desapareció de sus ojos y Naruto vuelve en si.

-Basta de distracciones…dice Sasuke desde la cama poniéndose las sandalias-busquemos a Eris y pidámosle explicaciones…

Naruto asiente.

-pero debemos buscar el libro que kurama menciono, así sabremos de que tener cuidado-dice Naruto con la sonrisa de antes de una batalla.

-Si…-Sasuke se levanta y camina hasta la puerta-tengo la impresión de que esto no se acabara sin luchar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **les dije que lo del compromiso se iba a aclarar jaja.**

 **ya se lo que piensan ¿que era el brillo que envolvió a Sakura? ¿en que consiste la apuesta?**

 **esto se aclara el próximo domingo, o en el caso de un par de reviews, ja antes del viernes...**

 **bien, me retiro...**

 **besos y abrazos. Rigel**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿falda?

**Holis se que prometí publicar antes, pero no tuve tiempo de revisar, lo siento**

 **Gracias por los review y los favoritos que he recibido, también por lo que han comenzado a seguirme**

* * *

 **CAOS**

 ** _Capitulo 7: una falda_**

Sakura había logrado que Tsunade no prestara atención al extraño libro que tenía en sus manos.

La rubia seguía mirándola con sorpresa después de ver el sello en su frente brillar.

-Sakura ¿Qué hay en tu clavícula?-la pelirrosa se tocó a si misma por sobre el suéter verde y estaba a punto de contestar que no sabía cuándo alguien entro a la biblioteca.

-¡Tsunade-sama¡-grito un ninja de cabello castaño perteneciente al clan Uchiha, Sakura lo recordaba como Usui Uchiha, varios años mayor que ella.

La rubia se giró y pregunto qué pasaba.

-Los Kages…-soltó el con apuro-…quieren hablar con usted-los ojos miel de Tsunade se abrieron como platos y con miedo y la voz temblorosa dijo:

-no me digas que…

-La plaga, señora, ha atacado al resto de las aldeas.

-no puede ser-Tsunade comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta acompañada de Usui y justo antes de salir se giró levemente-Sakura, dudo que encontremos algo, no te muevas hasta que hable con los kages-Sakura asintió abrazando al antiguo libro, como si esa fuera su salvación.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Sasuke sentía algo extraño en el aire, caminado por las calles de Konoha, con Naruto a su lado descubrieron que había un ambiente sombrío, era como si el temor caminara justo al lado de las pocas personas que circulaban por la aldea. Todas las personas miraban de derecha a izquierda con nerviosismo y evitaba tocarse entre sí, la mayoría de los negocios y locales estaban cerrados.

-todo esta desolado-dijo Sasuke escrutando su camino con la mirada.

-la plaga - comienza Naruto en tono triste y por lo bajo - debe de haber empeorado.

Sasuke lo mira de reojo sin saber a qué se refiere en un principio, y justo cuando está a punto de preguntar aparecen varios ninja sobre los techos, cerca de una docena, con personas al parecer moribundas en sus brazos, Naruto y Sasuke se dan la vuelta descubriendo que todos se dirigen al hospital. Entre aquello ninjas estaban Choji y Shino e inclusive algunos miembros de la policía de Konoha, osea los Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan te hablo de esto ¿verdad?-Sasuke mira a su amigo y observa que tiene una mirada distante.

-creo que menciono algo sobre algunas muertes…

-tengo el presentimiento de que la enfermedad tiene que ver con tu deseo-Sasuke no contesto pero estaba seguro de que Naruto tenía razón.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Sakura no intento buscar más, había leído cada libro de esa biblioteca por lo menos tres veces y estaba segura de que no había secciones de: Extrañas plagas que matan gente en horas…o Como hacer entrar en razón a tu némesis o ya bien…como salir de un lio amoroso que tiene pinta de Genjutsu.

Tenía muchas cosas en la Cabeza, la enfermedad, su enfrentamiento con Satsuki esa misma noche y…Sasuke, comenzó a recordar algunas cosas que sucedieron después de la guerra, cosas que involucraban a cierto Uchiha cuando se percató de que aún se aferraba al libro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lo miro, le daba una extraña sensación de ¿alivio? ¿Inquietud? Era extraño pero sentía todo eso y más. Lo abrió con cuidado y juraría que por un momento lo que allí estaba escrito estaba en otro idioma, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las letras habían cambiado al que ella entendía, y entonces comenzó a leer.

 ** _HISTORIA OLÍMPICA_**

 _Compilación de biografías de dioses y mestizos._

Frunció el ceño. Primero que nada… ¿Qué era olímpica? Segundo ¿dioses y que…?

Algo la impulso a cambiar de hoja y prosiguió:

 _Todo empezó con el caos, el profundo vacío, de éste emergió Gea (la Tierra) y algunos otros seres divinos primordiales: Eros (Amor), el Abismo (Tártaro) y el Érebo._

 _Gea dio a luz a Urano (el Cielo), que entonces la fertilizó. De esta unión nacieron primero los Titanes. Crono el más joven de los titanes, de mente retorcida, el más terrible de los hijos castró a su padre y se convirtió en el gobernante de los dioses con su hermana y esposa Rea como consorte y los otros Titanes como su corte._

 _Tras haber traicionado a su padre, Crono temía que su descendencia hiciera lo mismo, por lo que cada vez que Rea daba a luz un hijo, él lo secuestraba y se los tragaba. Rea lo odiaba y lo engañó escondiendo a Zeus y envolviendo una piedra en pañales, que Crono se tragó. Cuando Zeus creció, dio a su padre una droga que lo obligó a vomitar a sus hermanos y a la piedra, que habían permanecido en el estómago de Crono todo el tiempo. Zeus luchó entonces contra él por el trono de los dioses. Al final, con la ayuda de los Cíclopes (a quienes liberó del Tártaro), Zeus y sus hermanos lograron la victoria, condenando a Crono y los Titanes a prisión en el Tártaro. Así el que alguna vez fue reino de cornos se dividió, Zeus seria el señor de los cielos y padre de los humanos, Poseidón tomo poder sobre los mares y todo lo que ellos habitaban y Hades gobernaría al inframundo y las almas de los caídos._

Los tres fueron conocidos como los tres grandes dioses, Zeus tuvo hijos y ellos fueron dioses también…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza sin comprender, extrañada, ojeo las siguientes hojas encontrándose con imágenes de personas de descripciones de cada uno, al pasar la mitad del libro se detuvo observando una de esas imágenes, le parecía familiar y le daba la misma sensación que el brillo que la había cubierto minutos atrás, de pronto una ráfaga de viento entro a la biblioteca moviendo las páginas de varios libros a su alrededor.

Miro a la derecha y a la izquierda en busca de una ventana abierta y cuando volvió la vista al frente vio a Sasuke parado frente a ella, no, no era Sasuke, pero se parecía mucho a Sasuke, sobre su cabeza tenía puesto un casco metálico dorado con un penacho rojo, una extraña armadura también dorada cubría su pecho, y una falda de holgada que concordaba con la armadura, además unas sandalias que no parecían de ninja para nada y sus musculosos brazos eran un poco más fornidos que los de Sasuke y su rostro parecía más maduro y tenía una cicatriz desde la barbilla hasta la mejilla derecha.

-Sa-Su-Ke… ¿kun?

El chico frente a ella sonrió altaneramente y se inclinó sobre la mesa a centímetros de ella, pero la pelirrosa no podía moverse.

-Escucha lindura…-dijo el con una voz profunda y seductora-no tengo mucho tiempo así que lo diré rápido…-Sakura parpadeo con sorpresa cuando el hombre la tomo por la barbilla con los dedos y dijo lo siguiente:

.

 _Si la extraña enfermedad_

 _Deseáis ustedes vender_

 _Antes de la tempestad_

 _Deberán convencer_

 _A las dos de la hermandad_

 _Para que de su lado estén._

 _._

Sakura negó y lo miro a los ojos con confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El tipo volvió a sonreír.

-Solo busca a Sasuke Uchiha...-Entonces se levantó alejándose de ella con lentitud, mientras Sakura también se ponía en pie. La miro unos momentos y después miro el libro sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño…

-Pandemos…La surgida de la espuma ¿hee?-susurro el con aire distraído, sonrió una vez más para Sakura y al chasquear los dedos se esfumo.

Sakura sorprendida bajo la mirada al libro y miro de nuevo la imagen de la bella mujer que había estado contemplando y leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito junto a ella.

-Afrodita, nacida de la espuma del mar, hija de Zeus y Dione, Diosa del amor y el deseo, también conocida como Pandemos…-había más pero no siguió, porque había lago más en esa pagina que la hizo saltar de sorpresa.

No sabía que había sido eso, pero el había dicho "Busca a Sasuke Uchiha" y así lo haría, tomo el libro y salió corriendo de allí olvidando que su maestra le había dicho lo contrario, después de todo tenía el presentimiento de que su compañero no estaría muy lejos.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Tenía razón, Sasuke no estaba nada lejos, en realidad apenas salió de la biblioteca lo arroyo, literal, se estrelló contra el pecho del muchacho, llevándolos a ambos al suelo.

Naruto ahogo la risa, al ver como Sakura estaba sobre su amigo, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para que sus rostros estuvieran a centímetros de distancia.

-Sa…Kura - soltó Sasuke colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella, La pelirrosa le miro sonrojada.

-Sa…suke-¿kun? Te encontré…-Sasuke entreabrió los labios con sorpresa ¿kun? Eso estaba bien, muy bien.

-yo creo que nosotros te encontramos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisita de burla en el rostro.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y le tendió una mano a Sasuke, este aun tirado en el suelo, alargo su mano y la deslizo por sobre la de Sakura con lentitud, Sakura se sonrojo aún más y tiro de el para levantarlo, pero se le fue un poquito la fuerza y lo jalo contra sí, quedando sus cuerpos totalmente pegados el uno al otro, Sakura trago saliva miro unos momentos a los ojos de Sasuke, que la observaba como si fuese un onigiri recién hecho.

-Sakura yo…-comenzó a decir Sasuke, pero entonces escucho un silbido justo a su lado y ambos se giraron para ver a Naruto, que miraba a diferentes puntos, evitando mirarlos a ellos mientras silbaba con las manos en la espalda.

Sakura retrocedió avergonzada y se disculpó entre dientes.

-¿Qué sucedió Sakura-chan? Parecías muy apurada…

Ella asintió un par de veces y comenzó a balbucear cosas como: un brillo, libro extraño, clon de Sasuke, falda y buscar.

Al final de todo Los dos muchachos se miraron entre si y luego a Sakura de nuevo.

-¿Sasuke traía una falda?-dijo Naruto mirando las piernas de su amigo como si de pronto fue a aparecer una falda en ellas. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y soltó:

-Uzuratonkashi…

-Exacto,-dijo Sakura-tenía una falda…

Naruto levanto las cejas en el aire y suspiro mirando con tristeza a Sasuke…

-lo sabía, eres demasiado bonito, pero no pensé que te fuera lo del travestismo.

Sasuke lo miro con furia, sabía que su amigo jugaba, pero eso no impedía que quisiera matarle en ese instante.

-bueno no era Sasuke, se parecía a Sasuke…-aclaro Sakura mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

-lo mejor es que nos expliques desde el principio y sin balbuceos…-dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de Sasuke…

Sakura volvió a asentir y los arrastro hasta un callejón y les conto todo lo que paso en la biblioteca, les mostro la extraña marca en su clavícula, les dijo lo del libro, lo de los Kages y las otras aldeas, lo del hombre que se parecía a Sasuke y finalmente recito lo que había dicho:

 _Si la extraña enfermedad_

 _Deseáis ustedes vender_

 _Antes de la tempestad_

 _Deberán convencer_

 _A las dos de la hermandad_

 _Para que de su lado estén._

-¿Qué se supones que es eso?-dijo Naruto pensativo.

-no lo sé…luego me dijo que buscara a Sasuke…y entonces se esfumo- claro que Sakura había omitido algunas cosas en todo aquello

-Creo que Eris tiene que ver con esto-soltó Sasuke mirando con preocupación a Sakura. Naruto asintió.

-¿Eris?-pregunto Sakura sosteniendo el libro con más fuerza-¿Qué es eso?

-una larga historia-contesto Naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras daba un paso atrás.

-¿Naruto?-Sakura se acercó a él tomándolo por el brazo-estas…¿bien?

-kurama dice que…no se siente bien.-Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y el miedo se dibujó en sus rostro…

-No….tu no-murmuro, Sasuke se acerco a ambos y Naruto comenzó a desvanecerse-no cierres los ojos idiota-Sakura lo abofeteo una vez y Naruto abrió los ojos de nuevo, los miro a ambos confundido y de su nariz, ojos y oídos comenzó a emanar Sangre.

-¿Qué-…?

-es la plaga-dijo Sakura-ya tiene fiebre, lo está atacando más rápido a el…

-tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-soltó Sasuke mientras pasaba el brazo del rubio sobre su hombro.

-No servirá de nada-aseguro Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-no hay cura…

Sasuke negó enojado dejando a Naruto recostado en el suelo, eso era su culpa y la de Eris, Su cara se ilumino de pronto, Eris, ella podría…Estaba a punto de llamar a la diosa cuando escucho un sonido de sorpresa, miro a Sakura que tenía una mano sobre la frente de Naruto emanando chakra, un chakra dorado, unos instantes después la fiebre de Naruto había bajado y al limpiar la sangre no salía más…

-Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto sonriendo con debilidad-si existe una cura…-y entonces se desmayo

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Es curioso cómo ni Sasuke ni Sakura se dieron cuenta en que momento y como llegaron al hospital, una vez que volvieron en si Hinata y todos sus amigos ya estaban allí.

Naruto estaba dormido, había despertado un par de veces en las últimas horas pidiendo Ramen, pero no había dicho nada de cómo se había librado de todo.

-quizá la enfermedad este cediendo al sistema inmunológico, después de todo Sasuke ya lo hizo, se libró-decía Ino en un tono no muy convencido a Tsunade y Sakura.

-pero no estamos seguras del por qué-sentencio Tsunade mordiendo su pulgar.-Por el momento solo sabemos que en las demás aldeas nadie se ha salvado…

-quizá tenga que ver con que ellos dos tuvieron el poder del sabio de los seis caminos-dijo Ino abrazándose así misma.

-no creo que solo sea eso, ningún Uchiha ha tenido los síntomas, y el único que lo hizo se recuperó…-Tsunade se refería a Sasuke, las tres se encontraban en el pasillo alejadas de todos, creían que nadie las escucharía pero no contaban con que Sasuke estuviera en otro pasillo atento a todo lo que decían.

-Los Uchiha se aislaron,-dijo Ino- Fugaku-sama les ordeno que no salieran del barrio Uchiha bajo ninguna circunstancia, a estas horas el único fuera debe de ser Sasuke…y Satsuki.

-Eso significa que ya no nos ayudaran con los enfermos, en Suna comenzaron una investigación con las plantas y venenos, en la aldea de la nube…las cosas no van nada bien…-las tres guardaron silencio un momento y entonces Tsunade miro a Sakura-¿no has dicho nada? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-hee si, solo que…-miro a través de la ventana, al crepúsculo del atardecer, pronto anochecería.

-¿tu pelea con Satsuki?-pregunto Ino buscando su mirada, en el otro pasillo Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-conociéndola ya debe de estar allí-dijo Sakura refunfuñando.

-Estamos en crisis y ustedes con sus juegos de niñas-dijo Tsunade con reproche.

-no es un juego de niñas-replico Sakura-mi dignidad está en juego…

-ya, siempre dices lo mismo…-Tsunade apretó los labios con fuerza y asintió-si sientes que tienes que ir no te lo impediré.

Sakura no dijo nada en ese instante, en cambio comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-las veo luego…no se preocupen por mi…

-no lo hacemos…-dijo Ino con una sonrisa-solo, no la humilles…tanto.

-lo tendré en cuenta…

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

El concepto que Sasuke tenía de Satsuki hasta ahora no era bonito, nada bueno en realidad, pero era una Uchiha, parte de su clan y Sakura podría matarla, lo cual les causaría muchos problemas, además, estaba seguro de que su pelea era por su culpa, así que no pudo evitarlo, después de que Tsunade se hubo ido acorralo a Ino.

-¿Dónde es la pelea?-le pregunto.

Ino parecía irritada, el fleco que cubría la mitad de su cara no impedía ver que la presencia de Sasuke la incomodaba y molestaba.

-¿vas a defender a la odiosa de Satsuki?

-es Sakura, la que me preocupa- y no mentía, después de lo que les explico del brillo y el chico que se parecía a él, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-¿estás de broma?-le acuso Ino con incredulidad-¿Por qué de repente?

-eso no te importa…

-tan cálido como siempre, bien te lo diré, pero juro que si lastimas a la frente de marquesina, te las veras con una Yamanaka enfadada, y no quieres ver a una Yamaka enfadada ¿entendiste?

Sasuke no dijo nada y no se movió.

-tomare eso como un sí.

-¿y bien?

-en el bosque de la muerte-por alguna extraña razón los vellos se le erizaron, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos del ese bosque, está bien quizá un par solamente, pero de ahí en fuera, era dolor, Orochimaru, monstruo y dolor…a y monstruo de nuevo.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Sakura ya había llegado, salto por sobre la cerca y se adentró en el bosque, escucho varios sonidos extraños por allí, que le recordaban cosas no muy bonitas.

La última vez que había estado allí fue en los exámenes Chunnin, donde se decido a ya no depender de los demás y alcanzar a sus amigos. Aunque había fallado en ello algunos años, los había alcanzado y estaba contenta con ello.

Se escuchó un extraño bramido a su derecha, estaba segura de que jamás había escuchado algo como aquello, salvo que fuera…decidió no tomarle importancia y siguió caminando.

Camino varios minutos hasta que, vio a Satsuki sentada sobre un árbol en medio de…más árboles.

-llegaste frentona…-dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa.

-no me digas…-Sakura saco sus guantes de su estuche, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora tenía puesto su traje ninja…-ahora…-levanto la vista tronando sus nudillos uno a uno mientras Satsuki se ponía en pie-¿comenzamos?

En los Ojos de la Uchiha apareció el Sharingan y en los labios de ambas una sonrisa y la mirada de antes de una pelea.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que eran observadas desde distintos puntos, y que un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar, solo asestaron a gritar, Sakura Un Shanaroo y Satsuki un grito de guerra normal, entonces la batalla comenzó.

* * *

 **ahora si cumplo si recibo 4 reviews antes del miércoles publico el cap. 8 el miércoles...¿vale?**

 **nos vemos pues**

 **besos y abrazos. rigel**


	8. Chapter 8: Monstruo

**hey...**

 **primero que nada, gracias por los reviews, jeje.**

 **a mis nuevos lectores bienevenidos sean...**

 **aquie les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste..**

* * *

 **CAOS**

 _ **Capitulo 8: Monstruo**_

 ** _"Erase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron, y desencadenaron al caos"_**

Sasuke avanzaba con velocidad de árbol en árbol, se encontraba en el bosque de la muerte, los malos recuerdos y los estruendos que se escuchaban kilómetros al frente lo impacientaban.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo en su corazón le decía que se apresurara, algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando se iba a enfrentar con Itachi. Entonces escucho un bramido horrible que le heló la sangre y se detuvo sobre una raíz escrutando con la mirada al bosque, allí los animales eran gigantescos, y extraños, pero lo que Sasuke imagino al escuchar ese bramido, era seguro, que no pertenecía al bosque.

El ambiente a su alrededor se volvió pesado y supo que sucedía incluso antes de que escuchara:

-Waruiko…-se dio la vuelta rápidamente observando a Eris de pies a cabeza frente a el-será mejor que te apresures.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no se movió. Observo a la diosa, se veía diferente, transparente y su cabello había perdido el brillo que tenía, sus ojos no lo observaban con diversión, esta vez reflejaban algo parecido al sueño o al cansancio.

-se lo que estás pensando - dice ella con serenidad-sabes lo de la apuestas, pero créeme, hay una razón para lo que te hice.

-¿Cuál? ¿Usarme?

-escucha waruiko-pronuncia cada palabra con dificultad como si le doliera-descubrieron lo que intentaba hacer, luego ella dijo que ya no me necesitaba y me encerró, ya no formo parte de la apuesta.-Sasuke la observa con cuidado intentando averiguar qué es lo que trama.

-necesitas correr-dice Eris con Urgencia y mirando al bosque con preocupación-…ella está en peligro.

-Ya no confió en ti…La plaga es tu culpa…

-debo admitir que en un principio mi plan era hacer de tu vida un infierno, pero…-ella baja la mirada y dice con nostalgia:-pero, te pareces mucho a el, demasiado…

-¿a quién?

-a mi hermano…Ares, el dios de la Guerra…

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

La pelea había permanecido bastante pareja, Satsuki era demasiado rápida y esquivaba los golpes de Sakura, causando que todo a su alrededor quedara hecho pedazos y Sakura era demasiado hábil con el Genjutsu, por lo que no caía en las trampas de la pelinegra.

De un momento a otro Sakura dirigía su puño al rostro de la Uchiha, pero ella salto justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, causando otro estruendo y una lluvia de escombros, Satsuki lanzo tres kunais a la pierna de Sakura, que en seguida se transformó en un tronco. Abrió sus ojos negros con sorpresa, pero era tarde, Sakura apareció detrás de ella y la golpe con el codo, enviándola por los aires. Se estrelló contra un árbol y uno de sus huesos crujió causando que ella gimiera de dolor.

Pasaron unos momentos y Sakura salto hasta ella, la miro hacia abajo con dureza y dijo:

-Se terminó…

-Una debe morir-soltó la pelinegra con dificultad desde el suelo.

-si ese es el caso no seré yo quien muera…

-¡Yo tampoco¡

-quien tiene dos costillas rotas eres tú, dejémoslo así, gane…-se inclinó junto a ella-ahora vamos a curarte.

-¿Por qué?-sollozo Satsuki-¿Por qué quieres quitármelo?

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Sasuke mira a la diosa fríamente, pues el nombre que ella ha mencionado no significa nada para el.

-Aun no has leído el libro ¿cierto?

-…

-ya veo…además ya no hay tiempo…

-¿para qué?

-Waruiko, mi fuerza se está acabando, la debilidad se apodera de mí y la inmortalidad se va, en estos momentos solo soy una proyección de mis poderes, y pronto desapareceré, pero escucha atentamente: Salva a Sakura los Monstruos van tras ella…

Sasuke estrecha la mirada con preocupación.

-¿monstruoso?

-así es, Sakura fue marcada, es algo que no entiendo pero los monstruos de mi mundo, vienen hacia acá e intentaran matarla y si no las salvas, nadie lo hará.

-¿Quién la marco?

-No lo sé, pero debes ir, lo que te digo es la verdad-la diosa extiende la mano hacia el frente y entonces en medio de ambos aparece la Katana, Chokuto con un trémulo brillo dorado, ambos miran la kata unos instantes, después vuelven a mirarse.-Si la tomas, serás mi guerrero-dice Eris con una sonrisita-Sasuke estrecha la mirada con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?

Ella suspiro y se acercó a él traspasando la Katana y a pesar de que había dio que era una protección, coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro, y se inclinó un poco hasta que sus ojos estuvieron frente a frente.

-Sasuke, tu lograste lo que ningún mortal ha logrado jamás.

-¿Qué?

-me has caído bien.

El frunce el ceño y retrocede mientras ella desaparece sin dar más explicación.

La Katana seguía frente a él, aún estaba indeciso, esta vez sí estaba pensando en casa posibilidad, en cada detalle y en las consecuencias, pero no continuo por mucho, se percató de que ya no había estruendo, y de que el bramido aún se escuchaba haciendo eco en el bosque, pero se alejaba, hacia donde antes habían estado los estruendos, hacia Sakura.}

Tomo una decisión, tomo la Chokuto y al hacerlo un brillo dorado lo envolvió, sintiendo un leve calor en donde antes había estado la marca de la maldición. No se detuvo a preguntarse que había sido eso, el siguió su camino, hacia Sakura.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

-no entiendo por qué hablas de Sasuke como si fuera un objeto y no una persona.

Satsuki la miro con furia.

-él es mío, lo es desde que nuestros padres nos prometieron. ¿No lo entiendes?

-que no es un objeto-Sakura reacomodo las costillas de la muchacha causando que después de gruñir no dijera nada más.

El bosque estaba en total silencio, lo cual decía que el peligro estaba cerca, pero Sakura no lo noto, ya que estaba a punto de decir algo muy importante.

-Voy a pelear por el…-soltó Sakura por fin, la pelinegra la miro inexpresiva- lo que me preocupaba era que él no me…bueno, creo que ya no debo preocuparme por eso.

-fugaku-sama no lo permitirá…-Sakura comenzó a emanar chakra, que había vuelto a su color Natural, cosa que causo que ella frunciera el ceño.

-no me importa lo que piense el, o lo que pienses tú, solo lo que piense Sasuke-kun…

Y justo cuando la pelinegra iba a gritar, escucharon algo terrible, el peor alarido que oyeron jamás.

Ambas se levantaron, Satsuki de golpe y ya curada, y Sakura con lentitud estudiando la criatura n medio del claro.

Frente a ellas se alzaba imponente un ser de cerca de 6 metros de altura, su cabeza era parecida a la de un búfalo, al igual que sus piernas, o mejor dicho patas, su torso y manos aunque muy peludos eran sin duda, de humano.

En su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza un látigo enorme, y en sus ojos había un brillo grotesco, parecido al que hay en los ojos de un tiburón cuando está a punto de comer.

-¿Qué es eso?-soltó Satsuki en un suspiro desasosiego

Para sorpresa de ambas, Sakura contesto.

-el minotauro…

-¿Qué?

-estaba en el libro…-Sakura recordó de la rápida ojeada que le había dado en su casa, una sección que decía:

 **Monstruos**

 _Tened cuidado de los monstruos, son difíciles de asesinar y si alguna vez consigues matar uno, reza a los dioses para que su maldición no recaiga en los hijos, de los hijos de tus hijos, por que ten por seguro que la historia se repetirá._

En esa sección había mucho monstruos, más de los que Sakura pudo imaginar, de formas y poderes diversos, pero sin duda, el minotauro era uno de los más fuertes.

-¿de qué libro me estás hablando?- se quejó Satsuki sacando uno de sus Kunais como si fuese el arma a más mortífera del mundo. El Sharingan aún estaba en sus ojos y al mirar al monstruo, (después de no recibir respuesta de Sakura) exclamo con sorpresa.

-pero que…esa cosa no tiene Chakra…

Sakura siguió observando al monstruo, mientras sacaba un Kunai de su estuche, al ver el arma en las manos de Sakura el minotauro gruño.

Ella no entendía nada, tenía la sensación de que si le preguntaba a Sasuke el respondería a casi todas sus dudas.

-creo que…esa cosa tiene algo contra ti-dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Sakura.

La pelirrosa la miro y frunció el ceño al ver que se iba de ahí sin decir adiós. Volvió la vista al minotauro y respiro hondo, dio un paso atrás y aquella bestia dio un paso al frente, Sakura dio un paso al frente, y la bestia lo hizo también causando un pequeño temblor. Sakura vio a Satsuki, parada detrás del minotauro diciéndole adiós con una sonrisa, solo para desaparecer entre los árboles, Sakura apretó el puño con fuerza y el minotauro dio otro paso al frente, ahora solo los separaban veinte metros, Sakura, decidida lanzo un Kunai hacia él, un Kunai que reboto como si hubiese golpeado un árbol concreto.

Alarmada intento salir de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el minotauro rió y lanzo su látigo hacia ella, apenas y lo esquivo, observo que hizo un gran daño en el suelo, definitivamente se alejaría de ese látigo tanto como pudiera.

-Señorita Sakura Haruno- soltó el minotauro en un bramido, sorprendiendo a Sakura que ahora estaba sobre la rama de un árbol-mi ama me ha ordenado que la elimine…

-¿q..quien es tu ama?

-no se preocupe, cuando la asesine la conocerá…

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa esquivando de nuevo el latigazo, que esta vez hizo pedazos el árbol entero, pero eta vez no lo pensó, se lanzó contra él y lo golpeo en la cabeza, consiguiendo un dolor punzante en el puño y un sonido de metal siendo golpeado, antes de caer al suelo el látigo la golpe y esta vez fue ella la que voló por los aires chocando con un árbol, sus costillas crujieron y se curó sin mucha dificultad, el minotauro no se movió mas, en cambio dijo:

-creí que sería más difícil, después de todo posees la marca de afrodita…

Sakura frunció el ceño recordado el tatuaje dorado en su clavícula, ¿Cómo sabia aquel monstros que se le atribuía a Afrodita?

-¿y qué significa eso?-grito Sakura para que el Minotauro la escuchara.

-significa que tengo que matarte…

La pelirrosa gruño y con cara de decisión activo el byakugou no in que la envolvió, el minotauro rió.

-así que será divertido después de todo.

Sakura se miró las manos, descubriendo que las marcas del sello eran doradas, exclamo con sorpresa y entonces se llenó de confianza.

Se preparó para atacar, el minotauro se sacio riendo entre dientes y arastro sus piernas en la tierra como un toro…

Y entonces en medio de ambos apareció una Katana dorada y en seguida Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-soltó Sakura sorprendida.

-quédate detrás de mi…

El minotauro soltó algo que sonó parecido a la sorpresa.

-Mi señor-se inclinó ante Sasuke en una reverencia…

-¿Cómo te llamo?-grito Sakura y Sasuke observo a la bestia sin saber que era.

-Di mi nombre-soltó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Ares, dios de la guerra y la violencia.

-¿Qué eres que?-volvió a decir Sakura.

-yo no soy el -dijo Sasuke tomando la Katana del suelo. El minotauro levanto la vista y lo observo con sus ojos bovinos.

-tenéis razón, mi señor Ares no era tan bonito-Sasuke le miro fríamente, si alguien le volvia a decir bonito…-él era fuerte y poderoso.

-no se quien sea ese tal Ares y no me interesa…

-entonces hazte a un lado mortal, la chica será eliminada…

-de eso nada-Dijo Sasuke ya en posición de ataque-a Sakura no la tocas.

-Sa-suke-¿kun?-exclamo Sakura con las manos en el pecho.

El minotauro volvió a reír, entonces corrió hacia Sasuke y antes de que este reaccionara, Sakura salto por sobre él, aun con el sello activado, y golpeo al minotauro en la cabeza.

-Sakura-grito Sasuke alarmado.

Su preocupación fue en vano, puesto que apenas golpeo al monstruo este bramo con furia y se desintegro en un brillo dorado.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Sasuke envaino su Katana que en ese instante dejo de ser dorada y volvió a la normalidad, Sakura estaba aturdida sobre el suelo y el camino hacia ella.

-¿estás bien?-le dijo dándole la mano para levantarla.

-si…creo…-tomo la mano del pelinegro que sin pensarlo dos veces la envolvió con sus brazos, ella se sonrojo contra su pecho y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué…?

-estas bien-por un momento pareció que dijo aquello intentando tranquilizarla, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo decía tranquilizándose a sí mismo.

-hee…Sasuke-kun, hay que informar sobre esto y debemos regresar para ver a Naruto, hay que asegurarnos de que Satsuki está bien y no se la comió algo ya…

-¿Dónde está?-dijo Sasuke soltándola, causando que ambos sintieran mucho frio.

-se fue cuando apareció el minotauro…

-minotauro…

-¡oh!, estaba en el libro que encontré en la biblioteca…

Sasuke asintió una vez.

-necesito ese libro Sakura…

-¿para qué?

-eso no…-suspiro una vez-lo necesito…

-Ya…-soltó Sakura dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar - lo siento Sasuke-kun pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

-dame el libro, Sakura-dijo Sasuke entre dientes, ella no se detuvo y siguió caminando.-bien-mascullo él.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tomo por la muñeca impidiendo que avanzara.

-entrégame el libro, ahora…

Sakura se dio la vuelta con lentitud y lo taladro con la mirada.

-¿para qué lo quieres?-gruño ella.

-…

-y no me digas que eso a mí no me importa, o que no lo entendería…dímelo o te lanzo por los aires.

Ambos se miran a los ojos, Sasuke no sabe si decirlo sería lo correcto, no sabe si acarrearía más peligros, después se da cuenta, que es inevitable, que ella ya está metida en todo aquello y que incluso puede ser peligroso que no se lo diga.

\- no me interrumpas, solo escucha.

Sakura asiente y el la suelta, las estrellas comienzan a salir por sobre ellos, los grillos cantan, ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta que el lugar en el que están, es el mismo de años atrás, donde ella le suplico que se detuviera, y en la obedeció.

-Todo comenzó hace unos días…

* * *

 **y asi termina este cap...en fin...**

 **espero que le haya gustado, ya se que hasta ahora Sasuke y SAkura no han interactuado mucho, pero yo creo que a partir del siguiente capitulo (domingo) ya veremos cosas bonitas...**

 **wajaja...**

 **bueno chicos, espero sus reviews...jaja...**

 **nos vemos, besos y abrazos. Rigel**


	9. Chapter 9: Luz

**Hay, pero que sueño tengo,...jaja,esto de los 18 no me convence, en fin desde le viernes soy un añito mas vieja, ahora soy adulta con responsabilidades y blablabla, jajaj ok no...bien solo quiero decirles que espero les guste este cap, los dejo**

* * *

 **Caos**

 ** _Capitulo 9: Luz_**

 _._

 _._

 _"La oscuridad no puede deshacer la oscuridad, únicamente la luz puede hacerlo, y el odio no puede deshacer el odio, solo el amor lo hará"_

 _._

 _._

-Martin Luther king-

Para cuando Sasuke termino de relatarlo todo, Sakura permanecía en silencio mirando las estrellas sobre ellos.

Sasuke observo en silencio el brillo melancólico de los ojos de ella, era como si se hubiese quedado hipnotizada con el cielo.

-¿no dirás nada?-dijo el sin darse cuenta de repente y con brusquedad, causando que Sakura volviera la vista hacia él, pero ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro con seriedad.

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse extraño, enojado y furioso bajo aquella mirada de la pelirrosa, creyó que ella lo estaba juzgando, creyó que estaba enfadada con él, así que tomo la Katana que estaba clavada en el suelo y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, hasta que Sakura detrás de si lo detuvo.

-¿recuerdas este lugar?-soltó ella mirando el árbol a su izquierda, el árbol en el que había mantenido ocultos a sus amigos y había cuidado de ellos tanto como había podido.

Sasuke se detuvo dándose la vuelta con lentitud y miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de a que se refería ella, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de una gran sensación de dolor pero a la vez de poder, nada comparado con lo que poseía ahora, sin embargo no era lo único que le recordaba aquel lugar, también le recordaba que Sakura era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, que tenía una gran determinación, le recordaba que fue ahí cuando comenzó a ver a Sakura como una verdadera ninja, que en ese lugar ella comenzó a ganarse su respeto y….

Y su cariño.

Escucho como ella suspiraba y al verla se dirigía a él, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Entiende que no me has dado la receta de una onigiri, que me acabas de decir que los recuerdos que tengo sobre ti son falsos, que ni Satsuki ni tu madre ni tu clan están…que tú y yo jamás…-bajo la mirada - ya lo sospechaba, nada cuadraba, era tan irreal, pero a la vez tan… era demasiado bueno para ser real.

-¿el qué?-Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido unos momentos y vacilo antes de decir:

-el que tú me quisieras…- bajo la mirada con tristeza, pero aun así había una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa triste-…al final todo era parte del cambio, es que después de la guerra te quedaste y…pero en realidad te fuiste.

Sasuke no dijo nada, observo como la pelirrosa parecía confundida, pero era como si también le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Ahora el que se sentía mal era el, Eris le había dicho que la plaga era su culpa, y como él lo veía era culpa de ambos, tenía que buscar la manera de revertirlo y que su familia siguiera allí, además… había herido a Sakura de nuevo.

-no es tu culpa Sasuke-kun-dijo ella con una sonrisa-si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo…el deseo.

Sasuke sabía que ella quería hacerlo sentir mejor, la pregunta era como sabía ella que él se sentía culpable.

-bien-comenzó ella sacando algo del estuche de su pierna-toma…-extendió la mano con el libro extraño, Sasuke lo observo unos momentos y después lo tomo y por unos largos segundos ambos lo sostuvieron mirándose a los ojos, entonces ella lo soltó.-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, tengo…creo que todo saldrá bien.-Ella soltó el libro comenzó a caminar rumbo a Konoha.

-Sakura…-era extraño oír su nombre, salir de los labios de Sasuke con ese tono, con desesperación o preocupación, como si el tuviera un nudo en la garganta, ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, la única luz que tenían era la luna sobre sus cabezas, además del brillo titilante de los ojos de Sakura-yo...- Sasuke dejo un momento las palabras al aire y entonces dijo - lo siento - Sakura frunció el ceño y miro al suelo.

-¿Por qué?

-por todo…

-tengo la sensación de que ya me habías dicho esto antes… - Sasuke asiente y espera a que ela diga algo mas – después…después de que peleaste con Naruto, ahí me lo dijiste…pero nunca entendí…si era un perdón para todos, o solo te disculpaste conmigo.

Sasuke guardo silencio unos momentos y justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo verdaderamente importante, negó con la cabeza, enfundo la Katana como solo el sabia y comenzó a caminar, pasándola sin decir nada, entonces Sakura lo siguió, y ambos entraron al bosque de la muerte de nuevo dejando atrás el lugar de hacia tantos años.

Ambos podían haber acelerado el paso, como cualquier ninja, pero se mantuvieron en suelo a paso lento, ella detrás de el sin pronunciar palabra, claro, eso hasta que Sakura comenzó a sentir la misma sensación que había sentido antes de que Satsuki la abofeteara en pleno centro de Konoha, se detuvo en seco con cara de preocupación, mirando sus manos como preguntándose ¿son mías de verdad? Y entonces grito lo siguiente con indignación:

-¡¿intentaste matarme?!-Sasuke se giró rápidamente observando como Sakura le miraba anonadada.- ¿dos veces en un día?-el pelinegro no sabía que hacer así que siendo honesto asintió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo decir: "oh claro, intente matarte, pero estamos bien ¿Qué no?".

-lo recordaste

-yo no diría que recordé… llego a mi mente-entonces en un acto inesperado de ira, tomo lo primero que encontró (que fue una roca) y se la lanzo furiosa, pero Sasuke con sus grandes reflejos lo esquivo, Sakura tomo una rama y se repitió el proceso – me insultaste - ella se encamino hasta el árbol más cercano y acto seguido lo arranco desde la raíz y se lo lanzo a Sasuke causando un gran estruendo y una nube de polvo, el Uchiha había esquivado el descomunal árbol sin esfuerzo.

Él pensó que en definitiva era un malísimo momento para que ella recordara, quizá se había equivocado, lo que le había hecho en la realidad sin su clan era mucho peor que haberle roto el corazón una vez, porque en su realidad le había roto el corazón muchas, muchas veces, tantas como para que ella dejara de amarlo, y aun así no lo hizo.

-Me metiste en un Genjutsu horrible-eso lo escucho desde el cielo, levanto la vista y Sakura dirigía su puño hacia él. El polvo y las rocas volaron Sasuke también lo había esquivado y ahora se encontraba parado al pie de un árbol buscándola con la mirada, Sharingan t rinnegan en los ojos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba frente a él y con la palma de la mano abierta la dirigió directo a su cara., pero él la detuvo, la tomo por la muñeca y dando la vuelta la empujo contra el árbol, tomando su otra muñeca con la otra mano y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

\- sé que hice todo eso- gruño el muy cerca de ella sorprendiéndola en el acto - aquella vez me disculpe contigo, solo contigo Sakura y sé que no basta…-Sakura iba a decir algo pero el hablo- Te pido perdón de nuevo, y quiero pedírtelo el resto de los días de mi vida, porque te ganaste mi respeto a tal punto de que quiero estar contigo siempre.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, eso en definitiva había sido una declaración, y lo único que ella atino a decir fue:

-pero, ¿Por qué?...

Sasuke la miro fijamente y se acercó a ella aún más.

-¿por qué?…por que encontré en ti, lo que se perdió en mí.

Sakura parpadeo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero aun así pregunto.

-¿el qué?-En los labios del Uchiha se dibujó algo que podía haber sido una sonrisa y en susurro apenas audible él dijo:

-La luz…

Y entonces la beso, con ternura, soltó sus muñecas y deslizo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de ella, y con la otra entrelazaron inconscientemente sus dedos. Sakura lo había besado antes en esa realidad, pero para él era la primera vez que sus labios tocaban otros, y era tan fácil, al principio estaba inseguro, pero después fue como si sus labios se conocieran de siempre, como si encajaran perfectamente , entonces se sintió más seguro y la empujo con su cuerpo contra el árbol, ella soltó un pequeño gemido pero el beso siguió, más rápido y más feroz, ella llevo su mano libre a la nuca de él y tomándolo por los cabellos lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Vaya, vaya-ambos pararon en seco, Sasuke se giró y observo a la persona frente a si, Sakura miro detrás de él y soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

-A..AFRO… ¿AFRODITA?-grito ella anonadada y jadeante, Sasuke también jadeaba y solo entonces se dio cuenta, intento serenarse mientras observaba a la mujer rubia que sonreía burlona, su ropa era parecida a la de Eris, solo que de color rosa, era verdaderamente hermosa y sus ojos eran tan azules y brillantes.

-siempre lo he dicho-comenzó la mujer-suelta a dos gatos en celo y se encontraran-Sakura se sonrojo completamente y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-¿Quién eres?-dijo él.

-oh querido, que te lo diga ella-dijo la rubia señalando a Sakura-después de todo gracias a ella estamos aquí.

Sasuke miro de reojo a Sakura, la cual parecía tan confundida como él.

-Eres Afrodita, lo sé por el libro, pero…

-Afrodita-dijo Sasuke recordando lo que Kurama había dicho.

La diosa ignoro por completo a Sasuke y observo a Sakura divertida

-¿Cómo va el fruto de tu deseo, querida?

-¿De qué hablas?-soltó Sakura sorprendida mientras Sasuke la miraba con detenimiento

-oh, pero que tonta soy-dijo la diosa negando con la cabeza-olvide que pediste no recordar nada.

-no sé de qué hablas.-Susurro Sakura dando un paso al frente.

-no sabes ¿dices?-la mujer borro la sonrisa de su rostro y suspiro con cansancio-ahora lo tendré que contar todo.-chasqueo los dedos-pónganse cómodos-sobre ellos aparecieron lámparas flotantes que permanecían en su lugar e iluminaban el bosque de la muerte con un cálido brillo.

Sasuke ahora veía a la mujer con desagrado, ya había tenido una mala experiencia con una diosa, no quería otra.

-Sasuke, deja de mirarme así, estoy a punto de decirte como salvarlo todo.-El pelinegro camino junto a Sakura sin tomarle importancia a lo que la diosa había dicho.

-ow, los dos están tan confundidos, pues vamos a aclarar sus dudas…

-tu-le dice Sakura tocando su clavícula por sobre su ropa-la marca es tuya…

-ah eso-la diosa mueve la mano restándole importancia-no es nada, te sirvió para salvar a tu amigo ¿no?

-¿sabías que Naruto…?

-Perséfone quería fastidiarlos, solo me adelante a los hechos.

-pero es marca atrajo a ese monstruo-dice Sasuke fríamente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-dicen ambas mujeres a la vez.

-Eris…

-¿Eris?-Afrodita frunce el ceño extrañada-imposible, ella ya no está, no puede haber hecho eso, gastaría toda su energía…de todas formas la marca no atrajo a los monstruos, solo les indico a quien atacar, pero que quede claro que yo no los atraje, ni tengo que ver con eso, yo le di la flor de Afrodita a Sakura para que salvara únicamente a Naruto, es lo más que puedo hacer.

-¿pero por qué a mí?-replica Sakura con las manos sobre el pecho.

-tu eres la causante de esto, debería arreglarlo por lo menos…

-el culpable soy yo-comienza Sasuke-y no…

-no querido, ella es la culpable-dice señalando a Sakura con el dedo-verán, hace una semana mi padre Zeus enfermo, hay un problema con la fe en mi mundo y los humanos ya no creen, en fin el punto es que al debilitarse mi padre se abrieron las puertas de este mundo, puertas que el había sellado hacía muchos años, yo vine aquí para ver si en este mundo adoraban a mi padre, pero me di cuenta de que no.

-…

-Bueno, al pasar por aquí, soy la diosa del amor y siento cuando un corazón sufre mucho-la diosa miro a Sakura y se aproximó a ella colocando una de sus manos en el pecho de la pelirrosa-tu corazón lloraba y tú lo sabias pero no te dabas cuenta de que tan grave era, me vi en la tarea de ayudarte a sanarlo, y te di dos opciones.

La rubia retrocede y chasquea los dedos y en ese instante aparece una fuente en forma de concha de mar pasa su mano sobre ella y aparece la imagen de Sakura en su habitación con Afrodita, la pelirrosa parecía confundida, estaba sentada en su cama y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana.

 _-¿dos opciones?-dijo la Sakura de la fuente…_

 _-asi es…_

 _-¿pero relativas a que?_

 _-al amor-contesto la diosa con una sonrisa._

 _-amor-soltó Sakura apretando un puño sobre su corazón_

 _-puedo traer a tu amado-dijo Afrodita levantando una mano frente a ella-pero cabe la posibilidad de que él no sea feliz, ó-esta vez la diosa levanto la otra mano dejando ambas con un brillo frente a Sakura-o aplicaremos la frase de si lo amas déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, sino es que nuca lo fue… debes pensarlo muy bi…_

 _-lo dejo ir-dijo Sakura sin esperar, su mirada era severa y su voz firme._

 _-pero…_

 _-yo solo quiero que Sasuke-kun sea feliz, si el es feliz…yo soy feliz…_

 _-verdadero amor-soltó Afrodita sorprendida-no me lo esperaba.-entonces te concederé un deseo._

 _Sakura lo pensó, miro a través de la ventana y sonrió._

 _-quiero que Sasuke-kun sea feliz…_

 _-¿y cómo hago eso?-pregunto Afrodita sentándose junto a ella…_

 _La pelirrosa toco su frente con aire distraído, sabía cuál era la manera de hacer la vida de Sasuke feliz y completa._

 _-El clan Uchiha…debe revivir…._

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

La fuente había desaparecido con un brillo dorado, igual que el minotauro.

Sakura apenas y podía respirar de la impresión, lo había recordado, ella lo había pedido, Sasuke frunció el ceño .

-Pero, Eris...

-Yo las utilice-dice Afrodita-o ese era el plan, Yo no puedo revivir a los muertos, pero Persefone si, ella y yo comenzamos la apuesta, tenía que parecer que Sasuke había pedido el deseo, pero entonces mi querida tía…

-¿tía?

-sí, Perséfone está casada con mi tío Hades, eso no importa, a ella se le ocurrió meter a Eris en esto, creí que no haría tanto daño, pero su maldición la persigue…

-¿maldición?-Sasuke se estremece al escuchar esa palabra, le recuerda demasiadas cosas malas…

-Lo planeamos con cuidado, yo aposte porque ustedes dos-dice mirándolos de uno a otro-iban a terminar juntos a fin de cuentas, Perséfone a que morirían cientos de personas y Eris que habría una guerra, siempre lo hace…

-¿y que apostaron?-dice Sakura ya preocupada.

-100 años de vida…

-…

-Somos inmortales no nos afectaría nada, salvo a Eris…

-y ella perdió-asegura Sasuke extrañamente preocupado.

-Sí, ella, me estaba ayudando yo ni siquiera lo sabía y cuando Perséfone lo descubrió la castigo.

-¿te ayudaba?-Sakura da un paso adelante-¿Cómo?

-Sasuke lo sabe-fue la única respuesta de la mujer-pero no se el por qué…

El Uchiha guarda silencio unos momentos y mira a Sakura.

-la falda-dice él.

-¿la que?-dice Afrodita haciendo una mueca extraña.

-¿El tipo de la falda? ¿Qué tiene?-contesta Sakura colocando una mano en su cadera.

-Él era Ares, Eris dijo que yo me parecía demasiado a él y que por eso había cambiado de opinión conmigo.

-Lo sabía-grito Afrodita-sabía que te parecías a él, claro que él no era tan…

-no digas bonito…

-no iba a hacerlo…

-¿y quién es Ares?-dice Sakura observando de reojo a Sasuke.

-Quien era, él era nuestro hermano, hijo de Zeus, él y Eris eran muy apegados, ella dio pie a la guerra de Troya para que él se alimentara pero…el murió y a Eris la castigaron.

-creí que eran inmortales.

-lo somos, pero en ocasiones, cuando un dios pierde todo aquello a lo que representa, este muere y se desvanece…

La diosa observo las caras de confusión de los muchachos y suspiro.

-Ares era el dios de la guerra y la violencia, en nuestro mundo hemos avanzado mucho con eso, ahora los humanos son pacíficos y casi nunca pelean y mucho menos causan guerras, ya no adoraban a Ares y el desapareció, de eso nos alimentamos nosotros de la fe de los humanos, otros dioses como némesis también murieron. Eris apenas vive, porque la discordia no siempre es mala a veces puede llegar a ser buena y tu Sasuke, viste el lado más bueno de Eris, el lado Fraternal, ella te estaba cuidando a su extraña manera pero lo hacía.

El pelinegro recordó a Itachi, recordó como él le había cuidado y protegido tantos años y lo había amado a pesar de todo

Sakura coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y ambos se miraron sin saber por qué.

-Deben parar las muerte-dijo Afrodita de repente-yo no puedo detener la maldición de Eris, fue aumentada por Perséfone por eso a su amigo lo iba a matar más rápido.

-¿y cómo paramos las muertes?

-Solo deben buscar a Eris, antes de que ella…muera y deben decirle que se vaya de este mundo, o bien solo pedir un deseo, porque según las leyes de nuestro padre ella se los debe. Pero deben de tener cuidado, cuando Perséfone sepa lo que planeamos enviara a los monstruos para detenerlos, ustedes pueden matarlos, por las marcas que tienen, Sakura la mía y Sasuke la de Eris.

-entonces partiremos de inmediato-aseguro Sakura con los puños frente a si.

-ustedes solos no podrán, deben ir con otra persona, tres es el número de la suerte para los olímpicos, tres moiras, tres grandes dioses, tres de casi todo, si va uno menos o uno más las cosas no saldrán bien.

-Naruto es perfecto para esto-dice Sakura con una sonrisa que enseguida desaparece-pero él no podrá con los monstruos.

-eso lo arreglaremos, necesitamos un dios que lo quiera como guerrero y, hay muchos aquí ahora que mi padre está muriendo así que…esperaremos al amanecer.

-¿y donde esta Eris?

-Sasuke tu sabes dónde, ella está encerrada y no puede salir, ese fue el plan de Perséfone desde el principio, está en la cueva donde todo comenzó

* * *

 _ **Bueno. breve explicación: En la mitología Griega a veces se representa a Eris y a Ares como hermanos debido a que nacieron de una manera similar y de que a partior de la discordia puede surgir una guerra, sin embargo en otros escritos no son hermanos. Aunque si lo pensamos bien todos los dioses son familia a fin de cuentas, perturbador pero interesante. en fin...**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, jajaja.**

 **En cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura de ahora en adelante rara vez se separaran, ya saben jejeje.**

 **bueno ya saben, esta vez aumentare el numero, mas de seis reviews antes del miércoles y publico el próximo capitulo el miércoles.**

 **bueno, me retiro a seguir peleando con mi pc, por que no quiere instalar sony vegas...y a publicar otro fic.**

 **adiosito,nos vemos.**

 **besos y abrazos. Rigel**


	10. Chapter 10: El sol

**hey...hola...**

 **bueno, he aquí el cap...jejejeje.**

* * *

 **Caos**

 **Capitulo 10: El sol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _hay tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo: el sol, la luna y la verdad"_

 _._

 _._

La diosa les había indicado que esperaran a las afueras del bosque de la muerte, mientras, ella iría por su rubio amigo.

Todo indicaba que las horas habían pasado rápidamente cuando se encontraban hablando con la diosa, más de los usual, Sakura estaba segura de que su pelea con Satsuki había sido al caer la noche y en ese instante, el crepúsculo del amanecer se aproximaba, coloreando el cielo aun estrellado de colores claros allí por donde salía el sol

-El sol saldrá en unos minutos - indico Sasuke secamente desde debajo del árbol en el que se encontraba recargado de espaldas leyendo el libro.

Sakura asintió sin mirarle sabiendo que lo había dicho para romper con el silencio que se había creado desde que Afrodita se había ido. Ambos tenían motivos para no hablar.

Sasuke, porque "estaba leyendo", aunque lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era mirar las paginas mientras pensaba sobre todo lo que había pasado, se estaba dando cuenta de que actuaba de una manera poco Natural para él, beso a Sakura, si, y le había gustado, había sido un impulso desenfrenado, como si su subconsciente quisiera hacerlo desde hace mucho.

Después de que la diosa apareció creyó que ella lo había causado que al ser la diosa del amor y del deseo, había hecho algo en el para qué besara a Sakura y dijera, todo lo que dijo. Pero dentro el, sabía que culpaba a la diosa para justificarse, sabía que…le gustase o no, quería a Sakura Haruno y como le había dicho a ella misma antes, la quería a su lado para siempre.

Durante su viaje pensaba en ella, se preguntaba si podría corresponderle totalmente, él tenía miedo…miedo de amar de nuevo. Creía que si amaba, lo iba a perder todo otra vez y que probablemente eso rompería y echaría a perder todo lo que Naruto había logrado y pudriría de nuevo su corazon.

Pero entonces, días antes de encontrar la cueva de Eris, se dio cuenta de algo…Él estaba pensando en si amar a Sakura o no, pero la verdad era que ya la amaba, no quería admitirlo por razones obvias y por qué él no era bueno admitiendo errores y cosas como esas. Pero una vez que se dio por vencido, y acepto sus sentimientos una nueva duda surgió en su corazón, ¿regresar junto a Sakura? O ¿dejarla ir? Y allí estaba junto a ella, en otra realidad, una realidad donde su familia vivía, y ella no lo amaba.

Cuando ella había salido del hospital la mañana anterior, el creyó que… quien rogaría esta vez sería el, creyó que esta vez quien molestara y se preocupara sería el, pero después del beso en el bosque, y de lo que Eris les había mostrado en la fuente dudaba que la cosa fuera así. Estaba sorprendido, del como Sakura le quería tanto como gastar un deseo, en el… Ella quería que el fuera feliz, sacrificando incluso su propia felicidad para lograrlo. Sasuke estuvo seguro de algo entonces: No había nadie mejor en el mundo para que estuviera a su lado.

Incluso ahora sentía, que él era oca cosa para ella y su gran corazón. Por eso Sasuke Guardaba silencio.

Sakura no hablaba y permanecía con los brazos en la espalda mirando el Horizonte por que se sentía rara. En su mente había dos verdades, la realidad donde Sasuke había tomado el camino de la venganza, y la realidad que había sido creada por las diosas. Sin embargo habia muchas cosas que la inquietaban y le dolían, y lo que más la perturbaba, era que el que tanto amaba, nunca había estado interesada en ella en realidad. Y si lo pensaba demasiado, se daba cuenta de que en esa realidad con los Uchiha tampoco la había querido como le había jurado y todo lo que sus amigos decían era verdad: Sasuke la había utilizado para despertar la ira de su padre. Ese sonaba más a Sasuke, al Sasuke que intento matarla y los traiciono.

Poco a poco sentía como sus recuerdos volvían, los recuerdos sin los Uchiha, sin Satsuki y sus insultos, sin la sonrisa calidad y estoica de Itachi, sin las miradas alegres de Mikoto, sin el desprecio de Fugaku. Todo eso, lo que no era real, la entristecía, no por ella, no…estaba triste por Sasuke.

Comparando ambas realidades, se daba cuenta de que con los Uchiha, Sasuke no era tan frio, y sonreía más, aunque el aire misteriosos y cool que siempre lo caracterizo seguía allí, porque era parte de su encanto. Con los Uchiha, nunca vio sed de venganza en sus ojos, nunca escucho que quisiera romper sus lazos, pero lo que en verdad había pasado era todo lo contrario.

Recordando eso, las razones por las cuales sus labios permanecían sellados, ella observo a Sasuke, Había bajado el libro y con sus ojos negros perforaba el suelo mientras meditaba, pensaba y…decidía.

Lo contemplo unos momentos, Si le preguntaras a cualquier persona que describiera a Sasuke Uchiha en una sola palabra, te dirían: Guapo, enigmático, frio, vengador y quizá idiota. Pero si le preguntaras a Sakura Haruno , ella respondería : hermoso…

De pronto los ojos tan negros como la pez se posaron sobre ella, clavándose en sus rostro sin expresión alguna. Sakura se sonrojo, recordaba tanto de aquello ojos, lo bueno, lo malo.

En la realidad sin los Uchiha, recordada como aquellos ojos la habían mirado con enojo, con desprecio y sospecha, recordaba como aquellos ojos la habían mirado al intentar matarla, recordaba un desierto en otra dimensión y los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella.

Volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke ya no estaba debajo del árbol, ahora los orbes negros se encontraban justo frente a ella, mirándola con intensidad.

-¿Sa..suke-kun?-El pelinegro se acercó a ella y con la mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de Sakura con delicadeza.

Entonces ella recordó la realidad con los Uchiha, como esos ojos ahora inexpresivos, la habían mirado antes con, anhelo, con dolor, con amor…y con deseo.

Y de pronto recordó, que no todo había sido bueno en aquella realidad, y su mente se fue al pasado, rebusco en sus recursos, en esa realidad.

.

 _El sol se cernía sobre ellos, Sakura Y Naruto caminaban hacia el barrio Uchiha en busca de su compañero, Kakashi quería probarlos de nuevo, a los tres juntos con la prueba de los cascabeles._

 _-Ne Sakura-chan ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a buscar a Sasuke?-se quejó su rubio amigo con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca._

 _-Yo que se-contesto Sakura cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaban- Kakashi-sensei dijo que fuésemos educados y visitáramos a Mikoto-san y a Itachi-Sempai, pero no veo que ustedes fueran a visitar a mis padres ¿cierto?_

 _Naruto no contesto y cuando Sakura lo miro de reojo, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho._

 _-Lo siento, Naruto-dijo ella avergonzada-no pretendía…es que no quiero verles…_

 _Naruto frunció el ceño y se detuvo justo frente a la entrada del barrio Uchiha._

 _-¿No quieres ver a Mikoto-san…? Pero ella dijo que esperaba ansiosa tu regreso…_

 _-no me refería a ella-Naruto levanto ambas cejas con entendimiento y suspiro._

 _-No te preocupes Sakura-chan…todo saldrá bien-ella asintió no muy convencida y ambos entraron al barrio Uchiha, los Uchiha que se encontraron en el camino, les saludaron amablemente y justo antes de llegar a la casa de Sasuke, una anciana mujer de cabellos canos, algo robusta y encorvada les saludo efusivamente. Era la tía de Sasuke, o por lo menos en la llamaba así._

 _La mujer pareció emocionada al verlos, incluso a Naruto…en esa realidad los Uchiha no habían tenido tantos problemas con que Naruto Uzumaki fuese el jinchuriki del kyubi_

 _-oh, ¿que nos trae el destino por aquí?-dijo la mujer con una escoba entre las manos-el apuesto Naruto y la bella Sakura - ambos sonrieron alagados- ¿hace cuánto que no pasaban por aquí? ¿Dos años?_

 _-Asi es...-dijo Sakura divertida._

 _-vaya, vaya, espero que no se_ _hayan vuelto como Sasuke-soltó la mujer con una mirada triste- el volvió algo…diferente._

 _-Eso es normal en el teme, siempre ha sido un idiota - grito Naruto con una sonrisa, que enseguida fue borrada por un golpe de Sakura en el hombro, un golpe que lo mando volando hasta el otro extremo de la calle._

 _-Siento mucho eso-Sakura se inclinó-tenemos que irnos- y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta la mujer soltó con sorpresa._

 _-Ya lo recuerdo, Sakura, fuiste a buscar a la señora Tsunade ¿Cómo te fue?_

 _Sakura se removió incomoda, y miro al suelo avergonzada._

 _-Bueno…no era lo que esperaba-dijo recordando que era alg_ o borracha y muy mala perdiendo-pero es una buena maestra.

 _-Me alegra de que tu actitud no cambiara- se mofo la anciana - como la de Satsuki._

 _-Ah sí…-dijo la pelirrosa jugando con sus manos-es algo…más Presuntuosa._

 _La mujer rio y siguió barriendo mientras Naruto se acercaba a ellas-Siempre ha sido así, saco lo peor de los Uchiha, es una niña muy arrogante presume a mi Sasuke como si de un objeto se tratara._

 _-el teme lo permite-interrumpió Naruto con una mueca-lo cual me sorprende…_

 _-Es culpa de Fugaku - se quejó la mujer- el no entiende el corazón de sus hijos, y ahora que Itachi se casara con Isumi, esta poniendo más presión sobre Sasuke…y no es justo para el…_

 _Naruto y Sakura se miraron, los dos sabían que Sasuke no tenía una buena relación con su padre, porque este siempre se la pasaba comparándolo con los demás. Era un extraño cariño de padre._

 _Su conversación con la anciana finalizo y siguieron su camino (unas casas más lejos) hasta la casa de Sasuke, donde Itachi salía en ese instante…_

 _-Hey, Itachi,-le saludo Naruto emocionado acercándose a él demasiado, como para contarle un secreto, pero al final lo "susurro" tan fuerte que todo el barrio Uchiha lo escucho a la perfección._

 _-Así que… ¿te casaras con Isumi…?-aseguro Naruto con una mirada de complicidad._

 _El hermano mayor de Sasuke asintió divertido y dijo:_

 _-toda la aldea lo sabe_

 _Naruto se quejó y miro a Sakura, la cual se encogió de hombros._

 _-Me lo dijo Ino…-soltó con ambas manos en la espalda._

 _-¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú llegaste hace dos días y yo tengo aquí…_

 _-¡¿quieren callarse?!-todos miraron a la puerta y allí estaba Satsuki, ah, y a su lado estaba Sasuke, parecía molesto, mantenía sus brazos cruzados mirando a Naruto con molestia._

 _Satsuki había gritado e incluso Itachi parecía molesto ante la falta de respeto de su futura cuñada._

 _Naruto chasqueo la lengua devolviéndole la mirada a Sasuke y Sakura miro al rubio a su lado evitando a toda costa ver a los comprometidos en la puerta._

 _El ambiente se tensó, Naruto y Sasuke se miraban_ _como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo (no de una manera romántica) Sakura llevaba allí dos días y habían peleado fuertemente por cualquier idiotez apenas se les presentaba la oportunidad. Miro a Itachi y este le hizo una seña discreta cn la cabeza y ella asintió._

 _-Bien-dijo en un suspiro- hora de irnos – tomo a Naruto del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo, entonces se detuvo mirando a Sasuke - ¿a qué esperas? – esta vez los ojos de pelinegro se posaron sobre ella, Sakura pudo sentir como la mirada del Uchiha era pesada y cargada de odio. Se congelo un momento y entonces recapacito._

 _-No le hables así a Sasuke-dijo Satsuki antes de que Sakura pudiera decir lo que planeaba._

 _Sasuke ignoro a su prometida y siguió mirando a Sakura, entonces le hizo una seña con la cabeza, como señalándole el interior de la casa._

 _-mi madre…quiere verte…_

 _._

°0o0o0°0o0o0°0o0o0°

El pasado se fue de su mente y ella volvió en sí, Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ella se separó con discreción, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y había aprendido con los años que Sasuke solo le complicaba el pensar.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, la diosa apareció en su campo de visión, acompañada de otras personas, Sasuke y Sakura fruncieron e ceño, habían creído que solo llevaría a Naruto con ella, pero junto a la diosa y charlando abiertamente estaban Hiroto, hinata y Satsuki. Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza l verla, pero no dijo nada.

Todos llegaron hasta ellos.

-ohayo gozaimazu - saludo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, la parecer recuperado por completo, Hinata hizo lo mismo y Hiroto se aproximó corriendo hasta Sakura, con las manos en puños junto a su cara, y saltando de la emoción.

-¿es verdad? ¿Es verdad?-decía

Sakura la miro confundida y luego observo a la diosa que se encogió de hombros.

-Les dije sobre el minotauro…

-¿de verdad peleaste con esa cosa?-dijo Hiroto saltando alrededor de la pelirrosa. Esta la miraba con melancolía dándose cuenta de que ella jamás existió en realidad.

-Si…bueno, Sasuke-kun me ayudo-respondió Sakura recobrándose

Se hizo el silencio, Naruto miraba a su esposa con algo que decía "te lo explico después"

Sakura miro a Satsuki, la cual la había abandonado horas antes, frente a un enemigo poderoso, lo cual no era digno de una Kunoichi de la hoja.

-Ella fue a buscarnos-Dijo Hinata refiriéndose a la pelinegra Uchiha, que permanecía sin expresión alguna en el rostro.-dijo que estabas en peligro.

-y Justo cuando veníamos para acá - soltó Naruto con un brillo extraño en los ojos - ella apareció- refiriéndose a Afrodita- y ¡PUM! , nos trajo aquí en un segundo.

Sakura sonrió divertida, pero al mirar a la diosa la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿no…le dijiste?

La diosa se encogió de hombros

-no es necesario…él ya lo sabe…

Naruto miro a Sasuke y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-le dijo con determinación…

Después de que Sakura le contara a Naruto su plan, las dos Uchiha junto a ellos parecían confundidas.

-Oni-chan…-dijo Hiroto con una mano sobre el brazo de su hermano-¿a qué se refieren con arreglar todo?

Sasuke la miro seriamente, y por unos momentos pareció que iba a apartarla sin decirle nada, pero entonces suspiro, se inclinó y coloco una mano en el hombro de la niña-

-Escucha Hiroto, yo hice…pedí…

-El-interrumpió Sakura desde detrás del pelinegro- él se refiere a que encontramos la cura para la enfermedad…

-¿enserio?-dijo la niña con el ceño fruncido.

-SI…-le contesto Sakura, no era como si le estuviera mintiendo, pero Sasuke iba a decirles lo del deseo y terminaría confundiéndolas más, además de que no era una de esas cosas que quieres escuchar.

Afrodita, suspiro dándose cuenta de que ni Sasuke ni Sakura se habían dado cuenta de algo, decidió ignorarlo, luego vería la forma de decírselos.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir en el horizonte.

-Es hora…-soltó la diosa girándose hacia el sol, todos la imitaron y Sasuke se levantó, agradeciéndole con una corta mirada a Sakura.

El sol siguió saliendo y entonces algo extraño paso.

Cuando la redonda forma del sol comenzó distinguirse, un brillo dorado los cegó y una onda expansiva, como las de las bombas llego hasta ellos, removiendo sus cabellos y ropas con violencia. Naruto abrazo a Hinata protegiéndola de lo fuese que era aquello.

Entonces desde donde salía el sol algo voló disparado, un cometa dorado que más rápido que un rayo aterrizo frente a ellos materializándose en un hombre muy apuesto, y parecido a…Naruto.

Era rubio, con un peinado algo extraño pero relajado, traía unos lentes oscuros parecidos a los que usaba Shino, sus facciones eran casi idénticas a las del Uzumaki, solo que el hombre era mayor que Naruto, como entre los 24 o 25 años, Su ropa consistía en un traje blanco con una corbata roja. En resumen era como Naruto pero opuesto a él, ese sujeto era más guapo que Naruto, más guapo que Sasuke y además muy elegante.

-Hermano…-dijo Afrodita con desdén- tú y tus entradas de siempre.

El hombre sonrió sensualmente (algo para nada común en Naruto) e hizo ademan de quitarse los lentes y cuando todos esperaban ver ojos azules, lo que vieron fue algo increíble, los ojos del sujeto eran dorados y brillaban como la luz del sol, al igual que sus dientes al sonreír.

-Querida Afrodita- dijo el con una voz grave y hermosa.

-¿quie…quien es el?-dijo Sakura siendo la única que pudo hablar, ya que todos incluido Sasuke estaban sorprendidos.

Afrodita se giró y señalo al dios con aburrimiento.

-Les presento a mi hermano, es el dios de la poesía y todo eso, el futuro etcétera, etcétera.

El hombre sonrió y camino hasta Sakura, que comenzó a sentir calor, literal, la temperatura había subido por lo menos treinta grados.

-Eres muy maleducada Afrodita –mascullo el hombre mirando a Sakura tomando una distancia precavida-pero que hermosa doncella-dijo inclinándose pero sin tocarla.

Sasuke gruño y solo entonces el dios lo miro, abriendo sus dorados ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Ares?

-No, su nombre es Sasuke-anuncio la diosa-se parece bastante ¿a qué si?

-Por Delfos-exclamo el hombre-pero que se parece bastante…-el hombre miro alrededor y reparo de pronto en Naruto- vaya, vaya, que Ares no es el único que tiene un clon Humano…-Se acercó hasta Naruto y este retrocedió sintiendo el calor abrazador que emanaba del sujeto.-Y esta chica…-grito el hombre con aun más sorpresa refiriéndose a Hinata- le da un ligero aire a…

-ya basta de comparaciones- dijo Afrodita con exaspero, pero entonces miro a Hinata con Cuidado…-ahora que lo dices…sus ojos son…

Dejo las palabras al aire y suspiro de nuevo.

-Da igual..

-¿para qué me llamaste?-dijo el Hombre volviendo a mirarlos a todos.

-esperen…-gruño Sakura limpiando el sudor de su frente- no nos ha dicho su nombre…

El hombre asintió y miro a Sakura con seriedad, analizo cada centímetro de su cara y entonces dijo:

-Mi nombre-dijo con dureza y presunción-, soy el dios de la luz de la verdad, el dios de la armonía la poesía, el equilibrio y la razón…soy el patrono del Oráculo de Delfos, veo el futuro mejor que los demás inmortales, en resumen vida mía, soy Apolo, Dios del sol.

Afrodita chasqueo la lengua y sonrió con burla al ver que nadie respondía.

-oh hermano, debes entender…ellos no nos adoran…

-ya decía yo….-dijo el dios despreocupadamente.- ¿entonces que desean de mí?

Afrodita fue breve en cuanto a la historia y cuando hubo terminado el dios sonreía divertido.

-claro que le daré mi marca al muchacho-en ese instante chasqueo los dedos y Naruto gruño tocando su nuca y entonces un brillo dorado lo envolvió.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Hinata mirando a su esposo con preocupación.

Apolo no le contesto, solo la observo con cuidado.

-¿tu estas casada con él?

Hinata asintió tocando el brazo de Naruto que ya había vuelto a la normalidad y estiraba sus extremidades como asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

-algo aterrador…-dijo el Dios- tomando en cuenta de que te pareces un poquito a mi hermana melliza, pero su descendencia será muy poderosa-dijo finalizando con un pulgar arriba, algo que hizo que Naruto e Hinata se sonrojaran.

Sakura suspiro con cansancio, no había dormido en varias noches y se sentía rara, pero no estaba cansada por eso, simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento.

Apolo se acercó a Afrodita y se colocó los lentes de nuevo.

-No me digas que planeas enviarlos solo a ellos tres?

-es la tradición….tres de todo…

-al diablo las tradiciones-soltó con un bostezo-si los envías a ellos solos no podrán…

-¿lo viste?-le pregunto la diosa del amor- viste algo…

Apolo asintió severamente.

-¿Qué supones que haga?-gruño la rubia enfadada.

-llamare a Artemisa, su marca le quedaría perfecta a la muchacha esposa de mi clon…

-se llama Naruto-dijo Sakura con impaciencia-y ella es Hinata.

-lo siento querida-dijo el hombre coquetamente- a cambio de mi falta, te diré una poesía.

Sasuke y Afrodita fruncieron el ceño, por razones muy distintas, y entonces el dios comenzó:

.

 _La flor de cerezo me recuerda a ti…_

 _Nace por la noche,_

 _Te mira con descaro,_

 _Te seduce,_

 _Te hipnotiza,_

 _Te enamora_

 _Y muere joven_

 _Sakura, flor de cerezo,_

 _Es la sensación, la dulzura y la inocencia,_

 _Y cuando muera todo eso se llevara…_

 _._

Todos estaban seguros de que esa no había sido una poesía, más bien había sonado como una advertencia…

* * *

 **Bueno ¿que tal?**

 **espero les gustara...**

 **a partir de aquí, los Uchiha entraran en acción, en los recuerdos de Sakura...va a haber algunos Flashbacks de Sakura y Sasuke, etc, etc...**

 **no se ustedes pero yo adoro a Apolo. :3**

 **en fin...**

 **los veo luego, esta vez no les prometo cap. el miércoles por que tengo examen el jueves y debo estudiar...**

 **jejeje...**

 **espero sus hermosos reviews, tan hermosos como siempre...**

 **bien...me despido.**

 **besos y abrazos. Rigel.**


End file.
